100 Themed Drabbles!
by UniversalBunny
Summary: My take on 100 themed drabbles. I'm trying to make them as fluffy as possible, may contain traces of lime. Review to let me know how i'm doing!
1. Chocolate

**100 Themed Drabbles**

**1. Chocolate**

His fingers found his way to the small of her back, trailing upwards to the nape of her neck. She shivered under his touch, turning her head away from the ticklish sensation.

"No, Endymion." She resisted, lips pulling into a pout. "It's mine! Finders keepers!"

Hurriedly, she stuffed the delectable dessert into her mouth before he could react.

"Fine, It will be yours, but not until i have mine!" Endymion smirked and crushed his lips onto hers, his tongue seeking out the milk chocolate traces around the insides of her mouth.

Her hands went round his neck, one of them cupping his face tenderly as they kissed. They finally broke apart for oxygen, faces flushed and breathing deeply. His tongue darted out skilfully to lick at the traces of chocolate that smeared her lips.

"You know, I still haven't had my dessert yet.." Black orbs twinkled with mischief and desire as he tackled her onto the bed with her squealing in suprise.

* * *

><p>AN : Please review! This is my first time writing so I would appreciate feedback a lot!


	2. Masks

2. Masks

Thanks to Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov and Sawyer. for putting this story on your alert.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon. Never will. Woe is me.

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa! Look! I have a mask too!"<p>

Mamoru looked down to see his son in the tub together with him. _Wait. I have a son?_ He thought incredulously.

A pair of sparkling blue eyes stared back at him adorned by a mask made by facial foam in the shape of his own mask he used when he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Now I can be like papa!" The kid stood up abruptly in the tub, striking a dramatic pose as though he was holding a rose. "I am Chibi Tuxedo Mask!"

Mamoru jumped right up in bed and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that he was alone in his bedroom. _Thank god it was a dream. At least it wasn't another one of the princess ones._ The alarm clock blared, announcing that it was 8 in the morning.

_Well, might as well get the day started._

He started his daily routine of jogging around the building and just when he was turning around the bend, something with two golden balls crashed into him.

A pair of familiar blue eyes stared at him in shock, and clumsily she picked herself up.

"I'm so sorry! Oh crap, I'm so late! Miss Haruna's gonna kill me!" Without waiting for a reply, the blond took off at amazing speed.

"Wait-" Mamoru stopped in mid-sentence, as he spotted her handkerchief left on the floor. Picking it up, he read _Tsukino Usagi, 2__nd__ Year Class 1._

Shaking his head, he jogged back to his apartment_. It couldn't be, right?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hot out of the oven! The 2nd Year Class 1 comes from the Japanese Manga, not the translated version, if you're curious.

Realised I forgot my disclaimer on the 1st one. Funny that I should have so many hits but no reviews. Please read and review, let me know your thoughts?


	3. Hair

3. Hair

Thanks to The Witch033 and Sawyer. for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Can I have Sailormoon for Christmas, Santa?

* * *

><p>Between his sunglasses, he could see the shining strands of golden hair floating in front of him. His hands reached out, hoping to grasp at them…and then something hit him in the face.<p>

Stunned, he took a step back and picked up that offending ball of paper that prevented him from finding out how her hair felt like. _Argh! I was so close! What's this?_

"Oi, Odango Atama in front of me. I'm not your dustbin!"

Her head swung and the ends of her hair swept past his hands that were unfolding the ball of paper. _I was right. It does feel like silk. I wonder how those buns on her head feel like instead…_

"YOU! It's you again!"

"Shouldn't you be working on getting better grades than to stand around and throw paper balls, Odango?" He smirked. "Or are you considering that as your future career?"

"Humph!" She snapped her head away from him, causing her hair to brush against his hands again. "I've got better things to do, Jerk."

"So do I." His hand reached out, seemingly to hover over her head…..and ran his fingers through his own hair and forced himself to walk towards the arcade for his caffeine intake.

"Pfffft!" She stuck her tongue out at his back, cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

* * *

><p>AN: This is another one i did.

* * *

><p>It amazed him how her hair was able to stay straight, even though she tied it up in her trademark hairstyle everyday. Taking down the odangos was surprisingly easy, as compared to tying it up.<p>

He smiled to himself as he buried his nose into the waterfall of soft hair, breathing in the bubblegum scent of the shampoo. His hands wrapped around the now buldging stomach of his wife. _Soon. Soon there will be another head of hair to brush._

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mmn?"

"I want some cherries. Now."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm amazed by myself that I actually am doing this! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me!

Give me some love! Virtual candy canes to those who read and review, thank you!


	4. Karma

4. Karma

Thanks to The Witch033, Sawyer., Sailor-Error-Chan-Kun-San-Sama, James Birdsong and Boston for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: It must be my Karma, not being able to own Sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan, What's karma?" She leaned back onto his chest as he put his medical textbook beside him.<p>

"Karma is like what comes around, goes around. A cause and effect kinda thing." He mused, playing and tugging at the two tails of hair.

"Why do you want to know?" Curiously, he spun her around so that she was facing him and realised that her eyes were sparkling with mischief. _Well, my little minx. Let's see what you're up to._

Usagi feigned innocence and smiled sweetly at him. "Ooh. So, if I lick Mamo-chan " she paused to drag her tongue sensuously across the back of his ear. "_Here_." Her voice was breathy as she whispered to him. "Would Karma be that sound coming from you?"

Growling, Mamoru pinned her onto the floor, his mouth exploring hers and suppressing her moan as she arched towards him while his fingers found his target, and started tickling her mercilessly. Amidst her screams and hysterical laughter, he licked that very same spot that she did to him and whispered in her ears.

"This. Odango, is karma."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review!

Give me some love! Virtual cookies to those who read and review, thank you!


	5. Short Skirt

5. Short Skirt

Thanks to Sawyer, James Birdsong and Janice for reviewing the previous chapter!

This is dedicated to Sawyer for suggesting one on how Usagi breaks the news to Mamoru. A little long but I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I wish,I wish, but I'm still not able to own Sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"For the hundredth time, I'm sorry!" Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "I'm sorry that I had to miss our dinner date but the patient was in the ER!"<p>

She was silent as her eyes regarded the man pleading in front of her_. Of all the fucking days to miss a date, he just had to miss this one. _Taking a deep breath, she stood up and started preparing a simple dinner for him_. I'm still going to tell him. But not before I get revenge._

"Usako, if you're tired, you don't have to do this. We could call take-out or something. Pizza?" He suggested, clearly relieved that she didn't seem that angry at him anymore for missing their date.

"No, I'm fine." She concentrated on pouring the sauce onto the spaghetti. "Let's just eat, it's getting late."

Eating their dinner in silence, Mamoru felt uneasy. _She didn't scream or cry at missing the date, he had noticed. This was unlike her._ "Usako?" he questioned warily.

"Mmn?" G_ood. She sounds alright now_.. " I'll wash up the plates. You look tired, go to bed first." She nodded mutely, and left the table.

As he crawled into bed later that evening, he was surprised to find her awake and rummaging through the closets.

"Ne, Mamo-chan, which skirt do you like the best?" She called out, voice muffled.

"Huh? Hmm, It has to be that blue pleated short skirt I guess. The one that flares out whenever you turn. Why? Are you going to wear it tomorrow?" His mind gleefully recounted the possibilities of what he could do to her when he came back home.

"Yeah, I guess." Satisfied with that answer, Mamoru drifted off into sleep without noticing the slight smile tugging at her face.

The next day at work, a package was delivered to him. There, on the box, with her scrawny handwriting wrote "_To Mamo-chan, With Love, Usako_." He unwrapped the box, and saw his favourite blue short skirt...ripped to shreds. With horrified eyes, he slowly picked the ripped skirt. _OH. MY. GOD. _

His mind went blank and for a while, he just sat there, mouth agape, mourning the loss of his favourite blue short skirt that he was so looking forward to see his precious wife wearing and doing unspeakable stuff to him.

And then he saw a small milk bottle, nestled within the paper filler in the box.

Grabbing his apartment keys, he ran all the way back home frantically, almost tripping over his own legs. Upon reaching the door, he unlocked it, fingers fumbling with the keys. _Please let her be in, please, please, please. _Praying fervently, his head rose to meet her amused smile.

"I see you got your punish-" Hungry lips silenced hers and her eyelids fluttered wide open, shocked at the urgency of the kiss. Breaking off the kiss for air, she continued "-and your reward." smiling brightly at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review!

Give me some love! Virtual socks to those who read and review, thank you!

I'm sorry, I don't know why I wrote socks. Maybe because it's close to Christmas?


	6. Blue Eyes

6. Blue Eyes

Thanks to Sawyer and The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Another long one, hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Why I no own sailormoooonnnnnnnnn?

* * *

><p>Mamoru pulled out a bag behind him and passed it to Usagi as she helped him take off his coat. "I bought a little something for you, why not you try it on?" He smiled at her as he loosened his tie. Her eyes blinked twice and she skipped happily into the bathroom.<p>

Moments later, she emerged in a sheer pastel blue baby doll outfit that stopped short of her thighs, accentuating her small figure. The ribbon curved against the underside of her breasts, meeting together in a bow directly below her cleavage line.

"It looks lovely on you." He said, awestruck, as she spun once around him, "It really brings out the blue in your eyes." _I knew this one was the right choice!_

Her back facing him, she bent over the cluttered coffee table to clear the magazines and pens. _Oh my. This was a good choice. A very good choice. _His eyes never left the view that was dancing in front of him_. I'll have to get another one…because it seems like this one will be ruined tonight._ He chuckled at his own naughty thoughts and reached out his hands towards those jiggling round orbs-

"Luna once told me that she didn't think that I had blue eyes from birth." She spoke, seemingly unaware of his outreached hands hovering so close to her butt cheeks. "She thought that during my time on the moon, I gazed too much and too long at the earth, and instead of grey eyes like my mother, my eyes reflected the colour of earth instead—ooh!"

Mamoru's hands kneaded the flesh of her thighs and nuzzled his nose into the small of her back, breathing in her scent.

"I like that thinking." He mumbled into her skin, trailing fingers up her sensitive body.

Usagi bit back a moan and her eyelids fluttered shut. "Why?"

Swiftly, he swept her off her feet and marched to the bedroom, kicking the door shut in the process. "Because you're mine. All mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual gingerbread men _*Ahh! Don't eat meeeee!_* to those who read and review, thank you!

P.S. I bet you heard that nasal voice coming from the gingerbread men. =x


	7. Things Left Unsaid

7. Things left unsaid

Thanks to Sawyer, Wannabe Kairi, Sailor-sama and The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: 2 drabbles for you lovely people!

Disclaimer: I don't own purple hair dye and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Usako, can you pass me the shampoo?" The hot water from the shower hit Mamoru's back as he scrubbed himself with the loofah sponge.<p>

"Pa…..Pa…! Usa browth it fer you!" _Chibi-usa?_

The shower curtain slammed shut and only his head peeked out.

"Papa! Here!" Patting her head, he smiled down at his daughter. "Thank you. Now go find Mama, okay?' Her head bounced up and down in agreement and he heard the pitter patter of little feet running across the room.

After his shower, Mamoru dried himself off and changed into his regal attire. _Let's see. There's that meeting with Obama today, and a conference call with Singapore's representative for the trade issue-_

"Papa! Eat!" Chibi-usa's voice broke through his thoughts as he walked towards the dining hall. "Yes, Yes." Smiling at his daughter, he carried her on his arms.

His lovely wife met him in the doorway, eyes wide as saucers.

"Usako? What happened?" His brows furrowed, thinking of the worst possible scenario. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Usagi swallowed hard. "Nothing. Just nerves I guess. I… er. couldn't find Chibi-Usa."

The day went on as usual, except Mamoru noticed that he got more stares compared to the usual. _Must be the regal attire, since I don't wear it much._

Stepping into the bathroom, he started stripping himself and caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"USAKO!" His enraged shout shook the walls of their bedroom.

A meek looking Usagi walked into the bathroom and sheepishly smiled.

"Why the Fuck do I have PURPLE HAIR NOW?" Oh, he was positively seething with anger right now.

"Well, Ami chan was working on this new dye that could colour anything into this shade and chibi usa took off with it and I couldn't grab her and-"

Looking at the anger in his eyes, Usagi sobbed. "I'm sorry, I should have never let her run into Ami's lab!"

The tension between this moment was broken by Chibi-usa. "Papa Pwretty!" Smiling a toothless grin at her parents, she ran out of the room.

Mamoru relented, slumping onto the side of the wash basin. And it dawned upon him that he must have been walking around with the head of purple hair since the start of the morning.

"Usako, Why didn't you tell me in the morning?" Fingers rubbing his temple in an attempt to ease the headache the whole situation was giving him.

His wife looked down at the floor and twirled the ends of her hair with her fingers. "Well….Some things are better left unsaid…"

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan?" Makoto ducked a flying glob of cookie dough as Usagi turned around to face her.<p>

"Mako-chan! I can't get this right!" Usagi wailed while trying to roll the cookie dough flat on the table.

Makoto's eyes took in the dishevelled blonde's image, smudges of flour covering her face, chocolate sticking to her hair and heaved a sigh. "Come here" Her hands reached out and hugged the crying blond, petting her head. "I'm here. Let's do this right."

Hiccupping, Usagi wiped her tears away with her sleeves and tried to mimic Makoto's actions as she redid the process of baking cookies.

A few hours and 2 failed batches of cookies later, Usagi emerged smiling energetically, waving goodbye to Makoto as she made her way to Mamoru's apartment.

Once Usagi was a good distance away, Makoto dialled Mamoru's number. "Listen, Mamoru. Some things are better left unsaid" She whispered into the phone. "Remember that when you see Usagi tonight!" With that, she hung up, hoping that the prince would know what she meant, when he received his present.

Mamoru looked at the phone in bewilderment and shrugged it off. _What could happen?_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

The Witch033: Thank you for the suggestion! I'll be working on that soon!

Give me some love! Virtual log cakes to those who read and review, thank you! I swear, I do have a lot of log cakes right now due to the amount I ordered for the entire building… =x


	8. Kiss

8. Kiss

Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon, don't own Hersheys'.

* * *

><p>Mamoru watched as his new girlfriend tossed around on the bed, her chest heaving slightly with the rise and fall of her breaths. He fingered with her hair and felt a smile tugging on his lips.<p>

"Wake up, Usako." Gently, he shook her. _Just like the night before. Sleeping in my clothes till morning. _She had insisted that she wear one of his long sleeved shirts to sleep, instead of her own bunny prints pyjamas. Honestly, it was putting a strain on him. It was so hard to resist that sexy image when she woke up with it. He was trying to hold himself back till they got married but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up._ Come on, idiot! You've only started going out with her for two days! Take it easy!_

Usagi tossed around in the bed, snuggling deeper into the blankets and let out a little sound. "Time to get up, Usako. We have shopping to do~" Mamoru tried again but to no avail. Usagi turned again and this time, the flap of his shirt flopped to the side, leaving much to the imagination.

Mamoru gulped._ E=mc2, Sin Cos Tan _ He started thinking of mathematical equations to quell the rising heat in his nether region- when she shifted her position slightly again, showing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. _Oh god._

He couldn't take it anymore. With a strangled sound in the back of his throat, he lunged for her lips, grabbing her head and kissing her fiercely. To his surprise, she kissed back with equal fervour.

"You were awake all these time?" He questioned her, still trying to restrain himself from the image she was still giving him.

She shrugged. "I've always wanted a morning kiss." Running her fingers through her hair, she continued." You are always restraining yourself from kissing me, so I thought I'd help you out."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Hershey kisses to those who read and review, thank you!


	9. Button

9. Button

Thank you guys for the constructive feedback, especially Sailor-chan. I promise anyone who's reading this that I'm doing my best.

Disclaimer: Don't own rabbit brooches and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>She twisted and turned, trying to get a grip on that elusive round button. Sucking in her stomach and bending forward, she tried once more to no avail, letting out a resigned sigh.<p>

"Usako?" Mamoru called out from the living room. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Can you help me out here?" She pleaded, looking down at her blouse.

Mamoru walked into the bedroom and saw the problem immediately. The third button kept popping out and was exposing a nice amount of cleavage. Eyebrows raised and smiling, he picked up a rabbit brooch pin and clipped it where the button should have been.

"Looks like we need to go shopping soon."

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual rabbit brooches to those who read and review, thank you!


	10. Sweet 16

10. Sweet 16

Merry belated Christmas to everyone! I hope you had fun during the holidays! This was my longest ever. Let me know what you think of it!

Thanks to Jazzy and Serenity Cosmos for reviewing the previous chapter!

Dedicated to TheWitch 033 for this idea!~

Disclaimer: Don't own roses and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Usagi skipped down the road to Crown Arcade, humming her favourite tune. Despite her bagful of presents, she didn't feel the weight of it at all. <em>Afterall, It's my birthday!<em>

_I wonder what the girls are getting me today~ and I wonder if that baka even knows.._

She stopped at the traffic light crossing, waiting for the green man to light up. Suddenly, a black Porsche skidded to a halt in front of her and without warning; she was bundled up in a sack and pushed into the car. The door slammed shut and a hit on the head was all she could register in her mind before darkness took over..

"Aniki. What should we do with her?"

"Get the father to release the data chip or it's her pretty head that's going to be on the doorstep."

Usagi woke up groggily and winced at the pain of the extra odango that seemed to have grown since she was assaulted. The bonds of the rope were tight around her wrists and ankles and if she were to struggle more, she would most likely bleed. _Thank god for sailor heightened senses that I can hear what they are saying! This must be papa's new scoop that he was talking about yesterday! To think that they would kidnap me just to coerce papa into giving up the scoop!_

She recounted her chances of escaping. There was only a door, and she was in some sort of room that didn't have any windows. The room was dimly lit, she observed and there wasn't anything in the room. _Of all days, why must it be on my birthday! _She lamented silently. _I can't even transform because I can't touch my brooch! Oh, I wish Tuxedo Mask was here to save me.._

A soft click brought her to her senses and heavy footfalls approached the door. Two men with menacing grins sauntered to her and pressed a handphone to her ear.

"Say hello to your daddy and tell him to give us the data chip. Or else.." With a flick of his wrist, a sharp knife rested against her neck.

"Usagi? Is that you, Usagi-chan?" Her father's frantic voice echoed in the earpiece.

"Papa? Don't give it to them!" She screamed into the phone before the phone was cut off and thrown aside. The knife resting against her neck now began to cut into her skin and she could feel the blood seeping out.

"Poor little thing. If you had listened to me, you wouldn't need to go through this at all! You made me do this to you!" the taller man cackled maniacally as she struggled. The man drew back and this time, seemingly with more force, aimed the knife at Usagi's throat as the other accomplice held her head firmly.

-Whizz-

*Clang!*

The knife dropped to the floor, with a single stem of rose standing upright. The two men spun around to see Tuxedo Mask standing in the doorway. With a flip of his cloak, the two men lunged at him, only to be beaten unconscious. _Afterall, these aren't youmas._

He rushed over to untie the ropes on Usagi's hands and ankles and helped her up. Using the ropes left over, he tied the two thugs together and locked the door from the inside. When he turned, Usagi was looking dreamily at him.

""Tuxedo Kamen-sama, You came for me!"

"Oda- Usagi, This is neither the time nor place! Let's get to someplace safe first." He flushed. "But first, let me give you your birthday present."

"My birthday present?" Puzzled, Usagi stared blankly at him. "How would you know it's my birthday?"

"My present to you, is my identity." Tuxedo Mask detransformed back into Mamoru. "Happy 16th Birthday, Usak-Usagi. I'm going to send you back home, so bear with me even if you probably hate me-." He was cut off with a hug from behind.

Shocked, he turned slowly, watching her eyes fill to the brim with tears.

"Mamoru-Baka!" She touched her brooch and transformed herself, letting her powers wash over her and heal the injuries caused by the thugs.

The look on his face was priceless. "I think I'm going to take my present from you." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she tiptoed on her heels to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. _This is my sweet sixteen._ With that, she detransformed and skipped out of the building as a flabbergasted Mamoru tried to understand what had just happened.

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual roses to those who read and review, thank you!


	11. Past

11. Past

A/N: I re-read the previous drabble and actually heard the background music of Tuxedo Mask appearing in the anime at the back of my head during the scene. Anyone else had that? =x

Thanks to Sawer, Jazzy, Sailor-chan and The Witch 033(Glad you liked it!) for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own rose gardens and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It didn't occur to him how strongly he felt for her until her bright eyes locked with his, her chin jutting out defiantly with a slight smirk and his hands tugging on her hips.<p>

It didn't cross his mind that the consequences of his previous action might anger the entire human race as well as the entire lunarian race.

It didn't matter if they were in his rose garden the day before, doing the exact same thing that they were doing to each other now.

There was only one thing Endymion was certain about.

He didn't know from when it had started, but he was past that stage.

He had fallen deep into the abyss of love with the princess of the moon.

Her head cocked to the left with a questioning gaze.

"Serenity" He breathed, unable to contain himself any longer. Closing his eyes, he let instinct take over, licking her bottom lip before engaging in a tongue war.

It didn't matter.

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual marshmallows to those who read and review, thank you!


	12. Present

12. Present

A/N: My drabbles are turning into one shots! *the horror!* I hope you guys don't find me too wordy! Please let me know if you do!

Thanks to Jazzy, Sawyer, Squirrel, Boston and Sailor-chan for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own maid costumes (but if I had the time I would make one myself =x) and sailormoon.

* * *

><p><em>Mamo-chan will never know what hit him.<em> She smiled slightly to herself as she paid for her purchases at the store. Even though they were newlyweds, Mamoru had been whisked off to an important seminar overseas right after their wedding for 3 weeks straight.

Despite the frequent calls, she missed having him physically near. It just wasn't the same without him around. Now she just needed to get a second opinion if this would work.

Mamoru collected his luggage from the belts and walked out of the airport. It was still early, he mused. He was supposed to arrive tomorrow afternoon but once the seminar had ended, he had taken the earlier flight home instead of mingling with the others.

His colleague had seen the urgency in his eyes and covered for him, telling him to give his new wife 'the time of her life' and that he would help him file for a week's leave after that. Silently thanking his friend, he headed to where his love would be. _Usako._

Boarding the cab, his first destination was the Crown Arcade. He hoped that she would be there, as his recent calls with her at this time indicated so_. It could count for a decent surprise._ He smiled to himself as the cab pulled up at the side of the road and dropped Mamoru off.

What he saw through the glass doors threw him off completely. His lov- no. Scratch that. His wife. Bending over the counter in front of Motoki in what could only be called to him. –a maid costume.- His anger sparked and his eyes flared as he fought to keep his breathing even. Her hand waved animatedly to Motoki as if taunting him and a hint of lace could be seen peeking out at the top of her thighs.

A low growl ripped from his throat as he stalked into the Arcade and grabbed the blonde by her waist. She shrieked and struggled in his strong arms before twisting to meet her husband's darkened eyes.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Motoki, I trust you haven't been playing behind my back?" Mamoru asked, raking his eyes over Motoki's face, refusing to acknowledge Usagi's shrieking as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Of course not! Now take your present and go home!" Motoki shooed him out of the arcade with a snigger. Loud laughter could be heard even after the sliding doors closed.

Mamoru put Usagi down on her feet immediately. Her small hands wrapped around his back and the scent of her filled his senses. Cupping her face, he leant in for a short kiss.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you wearing?"

The both of them questioned with fingers pointing at each other, bewilderment marring Usagi's face, and anger through Mamoru's face.

"What? It doesn't look good?" Disappointment laced her voice as she looked down at herself.

Mamoru let his eyes travel up, from the stockings to the lace he had just seen, now covered by the smooth material of the dress. Her creamy white cleavage heaved slightly from her breathing, making him ache for her. He was definitely responding to her, despite the weariness he felt. He needed to touch her, to feel her in his arms.

"It looks good. Too good in fact." His lips thinned and a cold look took over. "But not for anyone else to see."

Pulling her into an alley, he gripped her tightly into a crushing hug, indulging in sniffing her hair.

"But, Mamo-chan." She wheezed out between pants. "This is supposed to be your present! I was just asking for Motoki's opinion!"

Upon hearing that, he groaned, desire coursing through his veins. It wasn't often that he abused the Golden Crystal's power, but he was feeling particularly rebellious right now. His hungry mouth devoured her lips, as he mentally transported them back to their bedroom. Through his link with her, he whispered into her mind.

_You're my present._

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual ribbons to those who read and review, thank you!


	13. Future

13. Future

Thanks to The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: A Happy New Year to all of you lovely readers in advance!

Disclaimer: Don't own ultrasound machines and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!"<p>

The nurse slathered the gel liberally over her growing belly. Slipping off her gloves, she then proceeded to call for the doctor to the side of the bed bench.

The machine whirred to life and Doctor Mizuno took hold of the instrument. Gently rolling the ultrasound scanner around her coated belly, fuzzy images reflected on the screen.

"Owww." Usagi howled, grimacing in pain. Mamoru held her hand immediately, worry lacing his voice. "She kicked you again?"

Nodding in agreement, she gritted her teeth. "She is so getting it from me."

"Usagi-chan? She's right here" Ami pointed to the moving foetus shown on the screen, smiling brightly at her.

The couple stared, mesmerised by the picture in front of them. Suddenly, Usagi was aware of lips descending upon hers into a long drugging kiss.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Thank you for giving me the future, Usako."

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual water bottles to those who read and review, thank you!


	14. Closet

14. Closet

Thanks to Romyna, xx, squirrel, Neo Silver Zone for reviewing the previous chapter!

This is for Serenity Cosmos as she suggested something past, present and future.

Warning: Exercise of hidden meanings are everywhere.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mamoru (Why oh why.) and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>In the past…<p>

"Serenity!" Minako stalked the hallways down the huge palace, eyes searching for her charge. "When I get my hands on you…."

She turned again, moving towards the kitchen this time. Meanwhile, in Minako's room…

"Oooo I never knew Minako had a closet fetish for sticks!" Serenity wondered aloud as she came upon a drawer filled with weird looking sticks. "I don't suppose I could ask Ami-chan about these.."

Cackling silently to herself, she opened another drawer, this time full of lace lingerie_. She has every colour!_

Serenity snuck one of the sticks and a set of lace lingerie in white, planning to ask what Endymion thought of them when they met later..

Presently..

"Mamo-chan! I bought a massager today! The man told me that it would be useful for tired and sore muscles everywhere!" Brandishing her new "weapon", she ignored Mamoru's horrified eyes as he stared at the said massager.

"Usako?" He gulped, knowing his body was hardening as he spoke. "Do you know what that is?"

"Huh? Of course! It's a massager! Now sit down and let me massage you!" She claimed gleefully.

"Usako, darling. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Her apparent innocence at what the massager's true function was killing him. He had a small collection that he had intended to use on her when she was more well into the relationship with him but he never found the chance to really use it.

"No, of course not! It's meant to relax you!" her bemused voice rang out.

The vibrations of the "massager" on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. "Usako." His voice sounded strained to her. "I can't."

With a low growl in his throat, he flipped her over so that she was now on her back on the sofa.

"You want to know what this massager's really meant to do, darling?" A smirk crossed his face. _Just wait till you see my closet._

In the Future…

"Minako-sama! We cannot find them anywhere!" A frantic guard reported, sweat dripping across his brow as his words came out in pants.

"Check the gardens again!" Minako commanded._The both of them will kill me with these heart attacks faster than any youma._

Meanwhile, the King and Queen hid in Minako's closet, stifling their giggles as they heard her barking commands to the army to the possible places that they might be.

"This was such a great idea, Usako!" Mamoru whispered.

"Well, you didn't want to attend that meeting either right? Now Minako will have to attend it in place of us!"

"Have I mentioned that I love you, Usako?

Mamoru leant in for a kiss but was stopped by…a stick? Usagi hid her laugh and smiled. "Remember this?"

"What's that?" He asked stupidly. Usagi turned on the dial and let the vibrations explain herself, eyes twinkling merrily with delight.

"Ah." His voice showed restraint."You do know that's my closet fetish, do you?"

His hands snaked around her waist, earning him a giggle in his ear. She could feel his body reacting to her."Lets go to our room before I lose it and take you right here." He nuzzled his nose into her neck and carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any ideas that I could turn into for the themed drabbles, please PM me, or just write in the review! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual mamo-chan stuffies to those who read and review, thank you!


	15. Mistake

15. Mistake

Thanks to Singer, squirrel, The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Motoki and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"She's going to kill you." Motoki laughed, smacking his hand on Mamoru's back. "How could you ever make that kind of mistake? You would think the King knows his Queen anywhere!"<p>

"Motoki." Mamoru's voice was low. "Just. Help me out here? Just never breathe a word to her about this?"

"and to think! You even kissed that girl! Thank god you're incognito right now! Haha!" Motoki's laughter died off as the mysterious blond stormed through the door towards Mamoru.

"You! Oh- Hey!" Mamoru spluttered as the girl grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the backdoor of the arcade.

"Look, hey, I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I thought I smelled my wife! I'm sorry, I thought you were—" Soft lips silenced him before he could explain himself and his eyes widened to see the girl de-transforming into his Usako.

"Wha-Why?"

"I had to disguise! How else would I be able to buy Christmas presents for everyone at the palace?"

Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief as she explained herself. _Looks like it wasn't a mistake after all._

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this was a wee bit clichéd but I'm not really sure. Let me know?

Work has been picking up a little so I'm going to put off doing reader's ideas for a while. Hope you guys don't mind for now. I'll still do the ones that are suggested, just not right now. Drabbles will continue as per normal.

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Pocari Sweat drinks to those who read and review, thank you!


	16. Behind the Blue Curtain

16. Behind The Blue Curtain

Thanks to Singer, James Birdsong, Squirrel, Sailor Rallison,Sawyer, The Witch033 and Doc Sama for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I know, I haven't written in two days but work was superbly crazy. Even today. You guys might not be used to it since I try to post almost every other day. Bear with me for a bit, it should ease up after the 20th.

-edit- Sorry for the reposting but i missed out some reviewers.^^''

Disclaimer: Don't own blue curtains and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It's not as if she doesn't do housework. It's just that she prefers to do them when he's not at home. Like now.<p>

_It's my home now._ Usagi stood up, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She washed the cloth in the bucket of clean water and wringed it dry, this time to wipe the area behind the blue curtain. _If only Mama could see this, she would have been so proud of me._ Smiling wistfully, she got to work.

Mamoru turned the key in the lock, careful not to make any sound. Recently, he had that nagging feeling that his Usako was up to something. It was like she didn't want him at home sometimes. _I'll find out what she's up to.._

A gust of wind tugged at the curtains, making them billow and sway. His eyes settled on the silhouette of his wife, on her knees behind the curtains. A wave of anxiety rushed over him, thoughts of her being sick or hurt in some way running through his head. He approached her quickly but silently, only to notice the pail of water beside her and her small hands wiping the floor as she moved on all fours.

He couldn't stop smiling as it finally dawned on him why the house remained spotless even though he worked late nights and didn't do much cleaning. Kneeling down, he let his hands slide from her waist up and earned a whiplash from her hair.

Usagi spun around, shocked that she had been so absorbed in her cleaning that she never even noticed someone had snuck in. She raised her hands in self defence even before she knew it.

A deep throaty chuckle pierced the silence of the air. She lowered her hands and smiled sheepishly, noting that she had been caught cleaning by herself. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Usako."

* * *

><p>AN: I was very very tempted to make this more limely that it would seem but I think I should hold back a bit. =x

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual washcloths to those who read and review, thank you!


	17. Ice Cream

17. Ice Cream

Thanks to Rainediamond, Singer, Sailor Rallison, Squirrel, TheWitch033, James Birdsong and Sawyer for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Thank you to all of you for letting me know if more lemon is okay or not. Because I have rated the drabbles T, I will not make them too limey. Probably for other fics, I may do more limey ones but I will rate them to be M. More comfortable for you readers, ne? ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own Luna the cat (but I own Luna the rabbit!) and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

Sweet.

Absolutely delicious.

A smug smile of satisfaction was pasted all over her face. A light purr of delight escaped her lips as her little raspy tongue tasted the sheer bliss of the cool dessert_. Ahhhh…This is perfect. This is heaven. This is-_

"LUNA!"

Her quick paws padded behind her charge's husband as guilt overtook her.

"Honey, it's ok. It's not as if she gets tummy ache from eating ice-cream." Mamoru chuckled at his wife's reaction to her cat eating ice cream. Of course, cats couldn't and aren't supposed to eat ice cream, but then again, since when was Luna a normal cat?

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan." Luna mewed pitifully with her large eyes welling up with tears.

Mamoru pulled her into a hug and whispered in a low voice, "Cut her some slack, you know she can't control her cravings now that she's pregnant! I'll buy you another tub of ice cream instead, okay?"

"Oh, all right." Usagi grumbled under her breath, hands reaching to scratch her beneath her neck "You know yourself better. Just don't eat too much!" Luna brightened significantly at the gruff approval and nuzzled against her hand. "Too much cold stuff isn't good for you, Luna"

"Same goes for you, Usako." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, hands rounding her waist to pull her closer into a hug. "Now what do I get for buying you another tub of ice cream? Hmm?"

Usagi bent back, head turning away to refuse his next kiss as she retorted. "I haven't got my tub of ice cream yet!" Mamoru smirked and pulled her closer, his strength overpowering hers easily. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of bliss that came along with it. She melted against him, returning the passion of his kiss equally. None of them noticed the pregnant cat running out of the door, teeth happily carrying the tub of ice cream.

* * *

><p>AN: You can look forward to tomorrow's update instead; I should post up 2 of them because I predict I have a bit of spare time. *Muahahahah*

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual ice cream to those who read and review, thank you!


	18. Death

18. Death

Thanks to Doc-sama for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: This was difficult to think of a fluffy one. I mean. Just the word "Death" already brings to mind more angst and darker themes.

Disclaimer: Don't own nightgowns and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>She was falling!<p>

His hands reached out for her, throat burning as her name left his lips. His heart thumped faster against his ribcage as he jumped after her. Her nightgown fluttered with the midnight breeze, hair spilling out like a blanket beneath her.

Reaching.

Their hands failed to grasp each other's, and she smiled impishly, mouthing words he couldn't understand to him.

With one last thrust, he forced his body's physical limitations to the extreme, finally grabbing her wrist and pulling her up against his body. His cloak shielded her from the harsh impact awaiting her if he hadn't grabbed her.

With another jump, they were back on the large balcony where they had started.

"What were you trying to do!" Endymion's harsh voice lashed out at her. For a moment there, he thought he had lost her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He cradled her tightly, his heart wrenching tightly at the thought of her leaving him.

"You forgot I have wings." She smiled the same smile that took his breath away. "I'm not that weak." Her hands snaked around his neck, raking her fingers through the ends of his hair. His nose nuzzled the side of her neck and he leant in for a demanding kiss to sooth his ragged emotions. "I just wanted to fly for a while."

"Someday, Serenity. You'll be the death of me." Endymion smiled ruefully, still cradling her as his princess snuggled against his hard chest, enjoying his scent.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if you guys get this, but I hope you do. Let me know if you dont and I'll explain to you in a PM!

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual nightgowns to those who read and review, thank you!


	19. Liar

19. Liar

Thanks to Doc-sama, Rainediamond, Romyna for reviewing the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own pubs and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"You can't just assume that, Motoki." Mamoru took another swig of his beer at the bar counter as he chatted with him. Motoki was working temporarily at a bar recently as he wanted to earn a little more cash for the coming Valentine's Day. "How can SHE of all people be attractive? She's just a kid to me!"<p>

"Are you hearing yourself or are you drunk already? Didn't you see the boys that hang out at the Arcade just to gawk at her?" Motoki wiped another shot glass as he spoke. "Just be honest with her! You're the one reacting like a kid around her, and I've never seen you act that way in front of any other girl." Motoki's accusing words hit home and Mamoru felt his self defence barriers rising.

"She's not any other girl. She's Odango. The brat kid that will never grow-." Motoki was gesturing wildly at him that he couldn't help but snap at him. "What? Is there someone behind me?" Motoki could only nod his head furiously as his mouth didn't seem to be able to work.

Mamoru turned, eyes meeting a beautiful blue as he took in her appearance. The brat kid- no His Odango had piled her hair artfully with chopsticks and left a few tendrils framing her face. A bare minimum of make-up, he noticed, as well as a Chinese looking dress to accentuate her small figure and a slit from the hips to show her long legs. _God help me._ She was wearing high strappy heels that only served to make her legs look delicious. He swallowed hard, cheeks flushing immediately and said the first sentence that came to his mind.

"I must be drunk."

"Really?" She flashed him a knowing smile and sauntered away, taking a seat away from him. Within minutes, she was getting hit on by a few guys at once. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the guys near her had started touching her arms suggestively. Anger flared and in a flash, he was grabbing her hand and storming out of the pub to the dark alley.

"It hurts! Let go!" She hissed at him, eyes narrowing at him.

"No. I'm not letting go." He backed her up the wall of the alley and crushed his lips to hers punishingly.

"Am I still a kid to you?" A sultry smile crossed her face as she hooked her leg around his.

"Yesss." Mamoru let out a guttural groan as she pressed her body against him. Usagi coiled her arms around his neck as she whispered against his ear.

"Liar."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual steamed cakes (because I just did one) to those who read and review, thank you!


	20. Scars

20. Scars

Thanks to Doc-sama, Rainediamond, The Witch033, James Birdsong and Singer for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I'm sorry this one came out a little short. I was kinda out of ideas for this theme as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own scabs and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Don't pick at the scab, Usako." Mamoru sipped at his coffee as he read the newspaper. "You'll have a scar instead."<p>

Usagi whined, poking at the scab on her right knee with her fingers. "But it looks ugly now. If I peel it off, at least the skin is pinkish! Not like this!" She jabbed at it once more, only to have Mamoru grabbing her hand in time.

Gently, he brought her to the couch and took out the medical kit in one of the drawers. He cleaned the wound with antiseptic lotion and tore of a length of surgical tape. Attaching the tape to her knee with a piece of medicinal gauze, he patted it down tightly and smiled at her.

"There. That should keep you from scratching it." He kissed the now bandaged part of her knee lightly.

"Easy for you to say." A smile tugged at her lips as she stood up to hug him.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual warm scarfs to those who read and review, thank you!


	21. Mischief

21. Mischief

Thanks to James Birdsong and Doc Sama for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Am I the only one who had trouble viewing chapter 20? I've resubmitted it again though. And omg! 20 drabbles already! It's amazing! *Sorry I'm having trouble believing it myself*

Disclaimer: Don't own water guns and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Why was it she couldn't ever resist him?<p>

Was it the way his eyes took her in, turning her to mush with his heated gaze?

Was it the way his hands travelled down her back, fingers tracing circles on the lace of her dress?

Or was it the way his lips curved into a sensual smile?

But she had to do this. She had to. She had to protect her dignity as the Queen of Mischief. This was her mission. Steeling herself, she flashed a brilliant smile at her husband before she backed towards the table, fingers curling against the gun that she had prepared earlier.

It happened so quickly.

He didn't see it coming. Of course he wouldn't have seen it coming. How could he have predicted it when his eyes were closed, his lips expecting soft ones in return?

How could he, when his face was currently dripping with cool water, white silk shirt soaked as well?

Grimacing, he turned around. Panicked running steps were all he could hear as the door slowly shut itself. He wiped the excess water from his face and smirked as he started towards where she left. He would have fun meting out the delectable punishments, he decided.

Usagi's head popped out behind the door, confirming he was out of earshot before whispering to her communicator. "Minako-chan! I've completed mine! Now's your turn for Kunzite!"

A deep voice chuckled behind her. She yelped out in surprise, dropping the communicator on the floor. "And, Minako, don't bother calling us for dinner tonight. I have punishment plans for a wife tonight." With a flick of his leg, the communicator flew to the middle of the hallway.

A shiver of delight ran through her body as Usagi backed herself up the wall. She loved seeing him like this, emitting strong vibes around him as his wet shirt clung to his toned body. Knowing her time was up, she bowed her head down, bit her lip, and shuffled her feet around meekly. "I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't." Mamoru smirked as he picked her up and threw her on their bed. His smile promised a night of retribution as he bent over her squirming body. "Not yet anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual vases (because I need one OTL) to those who read and review, thank you!


	22. Christmas

22. Christmas

Thanks to Chacaya, rainediamond, Doc-sama, The Witch033 and Elegant Sadist for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I initially wanted to write another one about Mamoru's daydream about her, but I thought it would be kinda cheesy. I had a few other ideas when I wrote this but I ended up shelving those ideas for later drabbles. XD A little short this time as well, but like I said, busy period right now, so I'm gonna do what I can.

This is for Elegant Sadist who suggested one of them day dreaming about the other.

Disclaimer: Don't own Christmas and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk, Usagi was bored to her wits end. Miss Haruna was droning on as usual, and this time she wasn't sleepy as she had finished her lunch in the lesson before.<p>

Her mind wandered about fleeting thoughts, and settled on the coming holiday, Christmas. She mused about what she would get for her family, the senshi, Motoki and even the baka.

As the thoughts ran through her head, the baka's face turned up at every corner. Furious with herself, she tried to shake off those thoughts by mentally stabbing him whenever he came near, throwing more shoes at him, and the best part, throwing saucepans at him.

Ooh, she would have fun with that. He would be ducking every throw while that irritating smirk would be on his face taunting her. He would then catch her by her arms and halt the assault by overpowering her against the kitchen's wall, and then his face was so close. So near that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She was sure that he would be able to see the red that suddenly flushed on her face. He was leaning in now, and there was nowhere she-

"TSUKINO USAGI!" A loud thump on her desk and Miss Haruna's face was suddenly in front of her. "Your eyes are open but you can't hear a single word? Gargh! What am I to do with you! Stay back after school today!" Miss Haruna stomped off right after, not bothering to hear Usagi's apology.

Usagi sighed, deciding to get the baka a present for Christmas as well. He may have been a jerk to her in front of everybody but it was clear to herself what she felt for him wasn't normal.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual saucepans to those who read and review, thank you!


	23. Valentines

23. Valentines

Thanks to Doc-sama, Rainediamond, Elegant Sadist for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Wow. Long one. It wrote itself, I swear.

This drabble is a gift for Doc-Sama. Happy Birthday! Thank you for bouncing ideas together with me!

Disclaimer: Don't own earth and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>He had brought her a gift from the kitchen. He didn't want to but staring at the calendar in his bedroom reminded him of the special date and figured he could use this as a 'getting to know Earth' session. <em>Provided we don't scream at each other and she runs out of the room angry.<em> He smiled wryly at the thought. The princess of Moon had been tasked to come to Earth to 'learn more about the planet' and she had pretty much been excited about it until she realised that it was himself that was conducting the tour. It couldn't be helped that she hated him for teasing her hair and…other stuff.

Endymion opened the door to the library where yesterday's session had ended with her throwing the books on the floor and storming out. To his surprise, Serenity was curled up on one of the velvet covered large armchairs, nodding off with one of the large books covering her chest. The few books she had thrown yesterday were now stacked neatly beside the armchair. She was so small, he noted. He could probably lift her with one hand alone. _But within that small size, she packs a good set of lungs._

"Hey." Endymion sat beside her, finger prodding her shoulder. "Wake up." Serenity flinched from his touch and snuggled deeper into the armchair, letting out a breathy moan. He gulped and pushed down his desire. It wouldn't do well for her to get angry at him again today, not when he was going to explain to her the significance of today.

A glimmer on her face caught his eye and he choked back a laugh. She was drooling! A beautiful sight, yes, but she was drooling! She was too adorable not to tease.

Unable to control himself anymore, he reached out and pinched the sleeping princess's cheeks. Serenity awoke immediately, the book dropping to the floor with a thud as she shot up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry, mama!"

An amused chuckle sounded from her side and she snapped her head around, eyes colliding with an image of Endymion on the floor laughing.

"Oh you…" A low growl came from her and Serenity prepared herself to insult, and be insulted back. "What? Now you're stalking me? Were you watching me all this time, you pervert?" She spat her words out, suddenly aware that he must have seen her drooling, judging by the moisture on her arm. Hastily, she wiped the excess drool away from her face onto her dress, trying to rearrange herself into a more presentable manner.

"I'm not the one who chose to take the chair as a bed, darling. As much as I am of a pervert, I would find it boring to watch a woman sleep. I'd rather watch a woman against me, if that's what you want to know." He remarked, amused with her reaction.

She was like a rabbit, the way she rearranged herself. Not to mention her lunarian hairstyle made her look even more like one.

"Oh yea? You're a real jerk, you know that? Why don't you do just that! Find some other woman and watch someone else against you, like what you've just said!" Serenity didn't know why but Endymion's claim of finding it boring to watch her sleep irked her greatly. "Why yes, I remember! Why not you look for that human princess whose eyes are always all over you! Princess Beryl!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, chin tilting up defiantly as she taunted him.

Her words angered him. How dare she speak to him in that manner. How dare she even insinuate that he should look at Princess Beryl. He pressed forward, lips forming a thin line as he stared down at her. "So? What're you gonna do about it? Odango?" He knew he was getting back at her. Her telltale rosy cheekbones moved in an oncoming insult and he braced himself for the screaming that was to come.

"IT'S NOT ODANGO! STOP CALLING ME ODANGO YOU IRRITATING BUFFALO!" She screamed at him, anger taking control. Her little hands fisted at her side and she glared balefully at him. She wanted to hit him so much for insulting her hair to be likened to food.

God, she was glorious in her anger. Her face was flushed right down to the bodice of her dress and for a second he wondered if the angry flush reached places beneath as her chest heaved with shaking breaths after screaming. Endymion stifled a groan at the thought, momentarily silent as he let her insults wash over him.

"Don't bring Beryl into this, Serenity. I am not involved with her in the way you think I am." He ground out the words harshly, bending down until his face was mere inches from hers. Her breath was coming out in short pants and her eyes held a spark of fight in them. He couldn't help it. Her rage was too beautiful to look at. "I'd rather play with you." Endymion twirled a lock of her hair with her fingers. "Odango."

She couldn't stand it. He had the cheek to tell her that he'd rather play with her? What did he take her for! Serenity slammed her small fist against his chest, sounds of frustration coming from her throat. His large arm wrapped around her suddenly in a vice like grip. She stilled immediately, heartbeat accelerating as his face came closer.

Her mouth opened to tell him to go away, but Endymion was fast. With a blink, the treat he brought from the kitchen for her was inside her mouth. Stunned, she let her tongue savour the treat, her mind registering the sweet chocolaty taste. Finally calm after eating the chocolate, she asked briskly. "What was that?"

"That was chocolate, Odango." He answered, enjoying the heat between them, thankful that she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary even though he was still holding her tightly against him. "It's what we give to special people on Valentine's Day here on Earth.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Her voice was more subdued as she fingered at another praline he put in her hand, her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't seem to mind being so close to him now, his hands still cupping her waist tightly.

Endymion sank down in the armchair and adjusted her on his lap. His body hardened instantly as she instinctively wriggled on him, trying to get away. He could see her creamy white skin at her neck, her collarbone, so enticing and tempting.

"Stop doing that." He couldn't take it anymore. Gently, he let Serenity go. "I'll explain it to you at lunch." _I need a cold shower. Badly._ He left the room quickly.

Shrugging, Serenity flopped back down on the armchair and picked up the book on the floor. _Days of the Earth. Hmm that sounds interesting. _She flipped to the current date to see if there was anything interesting.

The page flipped, and realisation dawned on her after reading the article. His actions, constant teasing and apparent anger at her bringing Beryl up now made sense. The apparent hard thing she felt when he pulled her onto his lap also made sense now. Serenity gnawed at another praline greedily, silently plotting on her answer to Endymion later on. There was still time. For now, she would just watch him squirm.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual chocolates to those who read and review, thank you!


	24. Dragonfly

24. Dragonfly

Thanks to Doc-sama, Serandi, Rainediamond,sm fan, James Birdsong, Elegant Sadist, The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I re read the previous one and realised I didn't check through that last paragraph. Kinda used 'apparent' and 'interesting' too much. I've also started a tumblr account (Link's in my bio) to post the works at the same time, and to prepare for the poll once 100 themes are done.

Also, 101 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

The Witch033: Yes, I am thinking of that too! Probably a poll to see which ones readers are more interested in. I'll get to that once the 100 themes are done.

This idea came from Doc-Sama suggesting the use of this Japanese Lullaby, Aka tombo, which means Red Dragonfly. It's a really soothing song, so if you have the time, go listen to it on youtube!

Disclaimer: Don't own Akatombo and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru turned in his sleep, enjoying the soft silk sheets against his back. His hands ran around the bed, searching for his wife's soft skin to cuddle against. A sleepy eye peeked out to find the bed empty instead.<p>

_Had Chibi-usa started crying again? _He wondered, slipping on a soft robe and walking out of the room to find his wife. A sense of foreboding ran through him and he quickened his steps, fearful that something had happened to his wife and child.

A cool night breeze pulled at the curtains from the balcony, and a soft voice could be heard singing. He stilled for a moment, relaxing when he saw his wife's silhouette, carrying his daughter. The moonlight bathed the balcony, and he stood silently, admiring her as she sang a lullaby to calm Chibi-usa down.

"Aka tombo~" Usagi sang softly, her fingertips gently gracing the cheek of Chibi-usa as she whimpered lightly. "Tomatte iru yo..Sao no saki~" She finished the song while rocking her.

"You will have many aunts and uncles who will protect you." Usagi continued, whispering lightly to her daughter. "Your grand mother and Shingo will hug you everyday." She smiled, stroking her daughter's head of pink fluff. "Your grandfather and father will be over protective of you, but don't you worry, I'll be here when you bring your first boyfriend home. I promise you he won't be killed by your father. You'll have to forgive your father though. It seems like its part of his instincts already."

A pair of strong arms circled around Usagi's waist and she could feel lips smiling against her neck. "You knew I was there when you were singing, right?" She laughed lightly and Chibi-usa stirred in her sleep. Mamoru swayed together with Usagi, calming Chibi-usa down again. He pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in her scent and whispered into her ear.

"Shall we work on the next one?"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual yoghurt to those who read and review, thank you!


	25. Caramel Apple

25. Caramel Apple

Thanks to ilovekoga, Serandi, sailor rallison, tipsu, Rainediamond, James Birdsong, Doc-sama, The Witch033 for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Never eaten one before actually. And I'm sorry for the late update. T_T if you guys are interested, I can be found on tumblr. User: Universalmoon

Disclaimer: Don't own caramel apples and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It was funny that she even saw her husband touching that thing. He never did like sweets, much less caramel. She stared at him longer, watching as his tongue darted out to lick the sweetness off, then take a bite of the apple.<p>

She didn't like caramel apples. But if he liked it so much, there must be something she was able to do about it to enjoy the treat together.

"Mamo-chan." She started, wondering if it was the best idea to ask him instead. A glance at the eyes staring at the caramel apple with love confirmed her resolve. "What other food are there with caramel apples?"

"Well." He took another bite of the apple with a satisfying crunch, eyes closed as he savoured the taste. "There's caramel apple pies, caramel apple dips. Why? Are you thinking of making one?"

Usagi considered her options. If she could get Mamoru into the kitchen to help her, then baking the pie wouldn't be as bad. Plus, there was sure to be extra caramel left for her to play with him after. "I could try..but you've got to help me."

"We would have enough time if we were to go shopping now." Mamoru checked his watch and polished off the apple. "Get ready and we'll go off in 15-"

His wife was already gone to change her clothes. He smiled and went to wash his hands. _There should be enough caramel left after for him to play with her.._

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual caramel apple pies to those who read and review, thank you!


	26. Telephone

26. Telephone

Thanks to Serandi, tipsu, Rainediamond, James Birdsong, Doc-sama, for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Wheeeeee~ a slight continuation from 25. Caramel Apple but it can be read as a stand-alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mamoru and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it." She blurted out, fingers curling around the phone in a deathly grip. "Mamo-chan, the house just doesn't feel the same without you."<p>

His heart wrenched at the sound of her dejected voice. He could literally hear her determination to stay strong wavering. _I shouldn't have asked that question._

"Shh, I'll be back before you even know it!" He soothed her over the line.

Usagi was trying very hard. It was just so difficult without him around. No hugs and kisses when she came home, no smells of him cooking in the kitchen. She even missed the smell of coffee he always brewed in the morning. Choking back a sob, she tried to hold her voice steady. "I know. It's just for another week, right?"

The faint hitch in breath was all Mamoru needed to know that his wife was crying.

"Usako, think of what you want me to do to you when I get back home?" He tried, in an attempt to make her look forward instead.

"Mmn? Ehehe." Her sheepish voice startled him. "Well, a lot of things. Especially on the bed." _I said it! I said it!_ Her inner voice cried with glee. She was clearly blushing right now, and he knew it. Mamoru smothered down a groan at the end of the sentence.

"You know I want to do a lot of things to you on the bed as well, Usako." He chuckled. _There's so many things I wish I could do to you right now. _"Maybe you should get new bedsheets before I come back just for our… activities? Remember the last time with the caramel left over from the caramel apple pies?"

"I bought them already." Her eager answer startled him. "Also, I bought some toys to help myself through this week. So if you want to see me play with them, come back quickly!"

He smiled widely, his body hardening in an instant. Trust his wife to make good use of his credit card when he wasn't around. He walked towards the hotel's wardrobe, checking for the gift he had bought for her. "Don't play too much; leave some for me when I get home, okay?

"That depends on how fast you're coming home~" She teased him, letting a slight humming sound float through the telephone. He groaned out loud this time, knowing what he was missing out on. "Usako, you better prepare yourself so that you don't faint when I come home."

"I'll call you tomorrow to remind you what you're missing out on. Ehehe. Goodnight Mamo-chan! Wet dreams!" With that, she hung up.

_She is definitely fainting when I get home._ He promised himself as he slid under the covers of the hotel bed.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual steam cakes (I made another one) to those who read and review, thank you!


	27. Stained Glass

27. Stained Glass

Thanks to Serandi, tipsu, Rainediamond, Wannabe kairi, Doc-sama, for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I'm not a Christian, so let me know if it's wrong to do it in a chapel or anything like that. I just thought the chapel would look beautiful for a small and cosy wedding without overdoing it.

Disclaimer: Don't own churches and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to hold the wedding at a chapel?" Mamoru asked, eyes skimming through the bridal magazine's pages. "The building would look really nice on pictures."<p>

"Hmm, yes, but the decorations for a chapel wedding, wouldn't it be too expensive?" Usagi answered, brows furrowed in deep thought as she clicked away on the websites. She didn't want to spend too much of his money, yet she did want it to look beautiful and grand at the same time.

A pair of lips kissed the side of her neck, arms encircling her shoulders. "Why not I bring you to the place first? Then you can decide if you still want it or not." _She'll deifnately take the chapel when she sees it._ He smiled knowingly.

"True, we'll have to see it first." She got up to change, planting a kiss on his lower jaw. Mamoru grabbed his keys, senses humming with excitement as they went to the car. The car pulled up at the orphanage he grew up in as a kid.

"Mamo-chan? Why are we here? Isn't this the orphanage you grew up in? Usagi questioned, puzzled that he would bring her to the orphanage instead of a church. Mamoru didn't say anything, grabbing her hand and walking towards the back of the orphanage.

What Usagi saw rendered her speechless. A small chapel stood at a distance away from the back of the orphanage, with large beautiful stained glass windows depicting flowers, a mother and child, and many other similar pictures complete with white washed walls. There was nothing else aside from the building except lush green grass. There was no question about it. It was absolutely perfect. A tug on her hand brought her back to her senses and she found herself behind the chapel this time, staring at the biggest garden of roses with different colours.

"Wha-wait. Is this yours?" She turned to face him, eyes wet with moisture. Mamoru scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "The garden's mine, and I planted those roses when I was a kid. We can ask the chapel to be lent to us for the wedding, and we don't have to pay because the orphanage won't take any money from me for this. For payment, we have to teach the kids how to do the flower arrangements for the decoration of the church."

Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into tears of joy. How could anything be more perfect than this arrangement? She had already planned to involve the kids from the orphanage but she hadn't figured a way how to yet. With this arrangement, he basically solved all of her problems and she could finally concentrate on getting her dress and the other minor stuff for the wedding.

"How, I mean. Why. No Wait-" She couldn't get the words out. It was all just too wonderful.

"Decide if you want to talk or cry-." He chuckled, clearly delighted at her joy with his arrangement. Usagi took the chance and silenced him with a desperate kiss, fingers intertwining with his as he returned the kiss with equal fervour.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: This didn't come out as nice as I expected, like kinda choppy between the sequence, I felt. Let me know if you feel the same so I can improve! For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual coffee to those who read and review, thank you!


	28. Same Old Song and Dance

28. Same Old Dance and Song

Thanks to Rainediamond, Elegant Sadist, James Birdsong, Sailor Rallison, tipsu, Doc-sama, for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I decided to go against the flow and do - same old dance, same old song instead because I really didn't want to go about them fighting. Besides. I wrote another 2 that got totally carried away and not fitting of the theme at all. The other 2 should be posted in tumblr first. Slight connection with #26. Telephone. Preview of the connection can be found on tumblr, as i dont want to mess this sequence, and it's not long enough for a new story.

Disclaimer: Don't own events (*sob*) and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It was exactly the same in her dream. It was the same setting, same music, and even the food spread on the buffet table was the same. Usagi let out the breath she had been holding. <em>No point brooding over the dream.<em> _He's not going to be here anyway. There's no way he would come to this event when he's not even in the country and not invited. Besides, I was the one who confirmed the music list. That song is definitely not inside it._

She picked up a glass of champagne and nodded her thanks to the waiter. Why did she keep having that feeling that someone was watching her every move? This was supposed to be a gala première for one of her clients. By invitation only, this event needed top security screening for her guests. She wasn't even allowed to bring any of her friends to help out on this. She shrugged it off. _Then again, it paid pretty well. I'm not going to complain. _The music cut through her thoughts. People had started dancing on the floor.

Sipping at her champagne, she fingered at the pocket watch that Mamoru gave her long ago. She had kept it well maintained, regularly polishing the metal to a shine and brought it everywhere with her. A smile flew across her face as she remembered her fights with her husband when they were young. She missed him so much during the 2 weeks he wasn't home.

The orchestra stopped, signalling the end of the song. A familiar tune started to play, and she spun around in surprise. _It can't be! _A tap on her shoulders shocked her, and the handsome face of her husband came into view. "Evening, my princess" He bowed slightly, smirking at her obvious shock. "May I have this dance?"

Mamoru led his speechless wife to the dance floor, swaying to the music just like the millennia before. It was the same song, the same dance that sparked the very first connection between them. "How? I mean. I did the song list! And. Yo- you're not even supposed to be here! And and! You're not on the list! How!" Her disbelieving eyes roamed over his tuxedo, fingers gripping tightly onto his sleeves, as though she thought he would vanish if she let go.

"One question at a time, darling." He laughed, spinning her around him. "I came back early, no thanks to your teasing over the phone for the past week." Bending her over, he whispered in her ear. "You have a lot of punishments to make up for doing that to me, Usako. One for each night." Usagi blushed at the memory of teasing her husband over the phone. She was bolder when he couldn't see her, and that greatly spurred her to push him further. A shiver of delight ran through her and she stifled a moan as his hands slid down her back, caressing the fabric of her dress.

"Oh. And did I mention that the person who requested for this event is actually one of my friends? He invited me personally. Naturally, he didn't know that the wonderful planner he has been raving about is my wife. Seems like you've impressed him quite a bit." He brought her back to position as the music ended.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. And. Remember your promise to me on the phone" He grinned devilishly. "I want absolutely nothing underneath when I see you later." She could feel the heat from her face moving downwards as she nodded her acknowledgement. _I'll have to file for leave now by the looks for it._

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual sushi to those who read and review, thank you!


	29. Buried Treasure

29. Buried Treasure

Thanks to doc-sama, tipsu, rainediamond, ilovekoga for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I hope you guys liked that extra bit plus the extra drabble I added on tumblr! =D Do let me know if you prefer them all to be here (ffnet) or the slightly more extreme ones to be separated in tumblr. If the reaction towards tumblr ones are that it's confusing, then I'll just put them all here and create new stories instead.

-update- =_= I couldn't manage to upload this earlier even though i had written it. Apologies to all of you.

Disclaimer: Don't own oven (*cries*) and sailormoon.

A scowl crossed his face as Mamoru put the pastries into the oven. He shot his wife another glare as he set the temperature and time for the oven to start baking. _It was supposed to be the other way round, not like this! _But he had lost the game ultimately. Mamoru recounted the events that led to the turnabout situation.

They had been playing treasure hunt with the rest of the girls at a resort for a vacation. He and Usagi were a team together to search for buried treasure around the resort. Everything went fine until he decided to strike a private bet with her to find the last item on the list. If she or he lost, she would have to wear something he chose for the entire day without complaining. He was confident that he had seen the last item buried halfway in the sand when they had started. This bet would just fulfil one of his long held fantasies about her in nothing but an apron – The naked apron costume.

Mamoru was so engrossed in thinking of ways to attack his wife that he didn't notice her slipping away to find the treasure. _In the hallway? Ahh, She'll have to open the door for me wearing that! And not forgetting the kitchen! _He considered getting some ribbons to tie her up at the same time but decided against it. _I'd rather use my tie. _

The last treasure popped into his view as Usagi held it high up for him to see, a huge grin on her face. _Oh crap._

He lost.

Utterly, Completely, Lost.

Usagi had clapped with glee and pranced all the way back to their suite. The road back home was dreadful, to say the least, as he imagined the horrors of what his delectable wife would have him wear for an entire day. _Ribbons? Tutu Skirts? Leather? _

And there he was now, baking danishes in nothing but only an apron as he served his smirking wife for an entire day.

"Remember Mamo-chan! No complaining!"

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Danish to those who read and review, thank you!


	30. Business Card

30. Business Card

Thanks to ilovekoga, rainediamond, bi bookworm, the witch033, James Birdsong, Doc-sama, tipsu, for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Super long one but I liked this one as I wrote it! Thanks to doc-sama for bouncing this idea off to me!

Disclaimer: Don't own hospitals and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>The hospital was in a mess. People took up most of the seats provided for and the smell of disinfecting solutions hung heavy in the air. Three stretchers took up the side of the corridor, making the available walking space tighter than ever. The dull energy radiating in the air didn't make it better.<p>

Usagi shuddered as she walked through the halls towards where the offices were. Shifting her bag slightly, she pushed a little more confidence into her strides, making sure her posture was straight and her hips to sway seductively as she walked. She was called by Mamoru's colleagues as they were worried he might have overworked himself, staying in the hospital and working for 48 hours straight. He needed rest, but he wasn't willing to take it.

"I don't need to relax, Katsuragi-kun." Mamoru bit out the words furiously, eyes still locked onto the list of medicines in front of him. "Don't make me repeat myself. I'm fine."

Katsuragi threw his hands up in exasperation. It was obvious the Doctor needed rest. Why he kept denying it was out of his understanding. Things had slowed down for a bit now that the other 3 doctors were back in action. Mamoru could afford to take a four hour rest before completing another 2 rounds.

A sharp 'ting' of the call bell distracted him. _Ward 3071. Oh crap, the nurse went on her break! _He rushed out to attend to the patient instead, all thoughts of chiding Mamoru fleeing his mind.

Usagi approached the counter, catching a glimpse of herself in the glass doors. She had to admit, she looked good. The Luna Pen had dressed her in a tight blazer and short skirt along with stockings and heels to match. She might have looked foreign and professional with her hair being changed to brown and twisted in a bun, but there was a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm-" A quick glance at the namecard she dug out of her clutch. "Selene Luna. Here to see a Dr Chiba Mamoru." The nurse didn't even raise her eyes to look at her, mindlessly picking up the phone and dialling the number. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, printing a queue number.

Consultation Room 368, right hand corner, last room. 4 hours." The nurse turned away to serve another patient. The digits on the screen flashed, screening her queue number. Usagi smiled inwardly. She had told his colleagues that she wouldn't get them into trouble with using her own name as it would be too obvious to her husband.

She walked into the room purposefully, knocking before she entered. He wasn't in the room yet, most likely tying up ends for the previous patient. Usagi slid the lock in its slot, arranged her shirt so that it would look decent, yet revealing when she moved.

Mamoru walked into the room from the adjoining unit, sliding the door close as he read the previous patient's report. A familiar scent teased his senses and he bolted the door without realising it.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" Mamoru smiled at her, taking care to run his eyes down her body appreciatively. His body hardened instantly as she moved closer towards him, her clothes revealing more than what they should. Usagi fought to fend off a blush. Part of her felt happy that he was looking at her so heatedly but she was also a little disappointed that he had reactions to women other than herself.

"Selene Luna. Call me Selene." She passed her business card to him. "I'm not too sure, Doctor Chiba. I've been feeling very dizzy these days." To prove her point, she stood up shakily, pretending to stumble a little. "Maybe you can check what's wrong with me?"

Mamoru looked at her name card. Foreign words dotted the card, and the only words he was able to read was her name printed. "Why not you sit on the benchbed first? I'll be with you in a minute." Usagi did as she was told and watched him as he scribbled something down.

He put on his stethoscope, walking towards her and motioning her to turn her back against him. "Breath in, Breathe out." Guiding her back to face him, he pressed the stethoscope to her chest area, intentionally caressing the side of her fleshy globes as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Heartbeat's a little fast." Mamoru remarked smoothly as he turned, marking on the paper. Usagi swallowed hard, knowing the fast heartbeat was due the caress she had felt earlier on. "Would you prescribe me an injection, Doctor Chiba?" She asked innocently.

Her husband smiled, taking a tablet box and bottle of water from his desk's drawers. "No, you don't need the injection right now" _Not now, anyway_. He walked towards the benchbed and sat on it. "Come here, I'll give you the medication, and you can rest here for a while. We are running low on beds, so you'll have to do with this."

Usagi walked over unsteadily, keeping up the appearance of being dizzy. She stumbled upon reaching him, hand grabbing the lapels of his coat to keep herself steady. Her flat stomach brushed against something hard, and she fought the urge to tell him that she was his wife and he was having reactions to someone else other than her.

Mamoru seated his wife on his lap, ignoring the glare she was shooting him right now. "Take your medicine now, and go to sleep." With that, he kissed her hard, using the tongue to push the tablet and water down her throat. She swallowed, finding her voice again. " Do you kiss every woman you meet, Doctor Chiba?" Her voice was husky as she spoke, her tongue reaching out to lick against the swollen lips.

"Only you, Selene." He smirked as he pressed down the desire to take her on the benchbed right there and then. Mamoru yawned, and suddenly Usagi was on top of him. "It seems like Doctor Chiba is tired too. Will Doctor share this bed with me for a while?" She smiled seductively as her fingers trailed against his jaw..

Three Hours later, Mamoru awoke, fully refreshed. He snuggled against the form of his wife, breathing in her scent that calmed him down. He didn't need to go home. She was his home.

Smiling, he woke her up, watching as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Feeling better, Selene?" He asked as he put on his coat once more. "If you're ready, you're clear to go home. The medicine should have taken effect already"

Usagi rearranged her clothes and hair, taking care to look as proper as she could. "yes, indeed. I feel better already. Thank you, Doctor." She couldn't resist hugging her husband one last time before she left for home, breathing in his scent as much as she could. She unlocked the door and left, her hips swaying seductively.

Mamoru laughed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of her reaction when she would stick her hands into the pocket of her blazer. She always did so when she was annoyed. He got back to work with renewed determination, promising himself to finish his work as soon as possible and get home. _Home_

Usagi was annoyed as she walked out of the hospital. Irritated even. Did he do that with almost every woman that was seductive and sexy? She stuck her hands in her pockets and her fingers found a card. Stunned, she pulled it out and saw that it was the exact business card that she had given to him. Only now, it read 'Selene Luna Terra' with the Luna scratched out in his handwriting.

She groaned out loud in frustration. He had known all along!

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Stethoscopes to those who read and review, thank you!


	31. Weapon

31. Weapon

Thanks to ilovekoga, romyna.z , Elegant Sadist , Serandi 82, James Birdsong, Doc-sama, for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: *brandishes a knife.* a little little bit of SM here.

-edit- Spelling mistake. OTL

Disclaimer: Don't own whips and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Usako."<p>

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't do this to me." Mamoru all but begged at her as she brandished her riding whip. She was wearing a black little leather ensemble and looked so delicious but he _just _couldn't reach her.

"Darling, it's not fun when you're holding a weapon and I'm tied up here."

Usagi stopped mid-pace, eyes flashing dangerously at him. She raked her gaze over his body, taking in the taut skin with beads of sweat running down his stomach. A twinge of desire ran through her but she dampened it down. Afterall, he _needed _to learn that he had to ask nicely for things he wanted.

She ran her tongue along the short length of the riding whip, knowing the effect of this would only strain the tent in his pants. "Mamo-chan darling, what did I tell you to say when you want something?" Her eyes bore into him, making him feel almost sorry that he had jumped her in the kitchen while she was cooking again.

"I'm not going to say please when it's something I'm entitled to." Mamoru's head cocked stubbornly to the side. "It's not my fault you looked so adorable when you were cooking." His hands were coming loose from the knots she had tied. He could snap out of it anytime, but he'll let her have her way. _For now._

Usagi's face flushed at his compliment and she cracked her whip at him to disguise it as anger. "You could have been hurt! I could have been hurt! It wouldn't have killed you to ask nicely!" Her whip met flesh this time, and Mamoru hissed out loud in pain.

Usagi dropped her whip immediately and rushed to check on where she had struck him. "I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan! I didn't mean it! I swear I wasn't intending to hurt you!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she fingered the red welt on his skin. Knuckles brushed against her cheeks to stop the tears from falling and a gentle kiss pressed against her forehead.

"Shhh, Usako, it's okay. It didn't hurt that much anyway. Don't cry." Mamoru soothed her as she calmed herself down. _Her tears are the worst weapons ever._

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Whips to those who read and review, thank you!


	32. Rain at Midnight

32. Rain at Midnight

Thanks to Doc-sama, James Birdsong, Elegant Sadist for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

Nyahaha now you don't have to wait for my updates on ffnet! Although I believe I'm not that bad at updating timings….

Disclaimer: Don't own camping tents and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Watch where you are touching, Baka!" Usagi spluttered out, cheeks turning red even though there was no heat in her voice when she called him Baka. She squirmed around trying to minimize the amount of naked contact with Mamoru. It was only the second date and she was naked in a sleeping bag pressed to him<em>. Even for us, this is way too fast!<em>

Mamoru groaned and tried to shift more to give her space but ended up pressing himself closer to Usagi. His hands brushed against the small of her back and he groaned again inwardly, knowing how far and yet so close he was to her. This was only their second date and he had intended for them to go camping. Motoki had suggested it, claiming it was tested and proven to let girl( Reika,of course.) adore how manly he could be, like raising the fire and setting up the tent. He had dissed it off initially but the thought of an interesting second date had appealed to him more. He had even gone so far to the extent that he had asked for the help of Rei to lie to Usagi's dad that she was staying over at the temple tonight. Who would have thought it would rain at midnight when they were on the way to the campsite and she dropped the other sleeping bag into the river?

"It's not as if I can help it, Odango." The name he always teased her with stuck on his tongue and he held his breath to see if she would scream at him again for calling her that name. Strangely, there were no shouts or anger sensed from her at all. "You don't mind?" Mamoru asked tentatively, hands searching for her shoulder in the dark and touching something soft instead. "Usako, I'm sorry how this entire thing turned out. I know it's just our second date."

"It's okay, calling me Odango, that is, only you." Her stuttered reply stunned him. "But only when we're alone. Not as if you could control the heavens to stop rain- *Ahchoo!*" she shivered obviously. "and could you get your hand away from my thigh? It keeps poking me." Usagi shifted more in the bag.

_That's not my hand…_ Realisation dawned upon him. Mamoru turned immediately so that his back faced her instead. Usagi yawned and shivered again, this time, snuggling into his back, innocently pressing her body towards his bare back. He could feel himself twitch at the touch and swore silently to himself that once they were more 'comfortable' in their relationship, he would have his payback.

He sighed and smiled. Still, being stuck in a sleeping bag naked because of the rain didn't seem so bad if she was snuggling up to him and her hands hugging him like some teddy bear.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual Tents to those who read and review, thank you!


	33. Gift

33. Gift

Thanks to Ilovekoga, Doc-sama, The witch, Anon , Elegant Sadist for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

To Anon: I understand and I ask for your forgiveness as I'm honestly not clear on the rating thing. To make thing easier for everyone, I will mention the categories involved in the drabble and bold it for warnings from now on.

I hope this helps. If it doesn't, please, please let me know and I will change the rating of the story entirely as it is currently rated T, Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. Thank you for reading, reviewing and letting me know, I appreciate it.

**Warnings: None for this round.**

Disclaimer: Don't own secret surprise boxes and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Usagi typed furiously away on the email at work. It wasn't her fault that the pipes managed to break at the event area she was in charge of and soaked the carpets with foul smelling water. She huffed and finished her coffee, eyes giving the email report one last check before sending it to the parties involved.<p>

"Package for Tsukino-san!" A mailboy called out in the office, heaving a brightly wrapped box onto her table. She walked over to sign for it with a sigh. _Well, if it isn't the secret admirer again._ Looking at the box with disdain, she gingerly untied the ribbon and opened the box. _Stationery? Who would give me stationery? _Usagi picked up the different coloured highlighters and pens along with beautiful writing paper and even a cute rabbit shaped pen holder. She smiled, thinking of Mamoru in the States. Maybe she would use these to write to him. _Even if he never wrote back._

Smiling, Usagi closed the box and decided to look through the rest of the contents along with the previous boxes received at home. Maybe she would be able to understand this mystery person who kept sending her gifts at work.

It was after eleven when she finally got home. Usagi dropped her bag on her couch and decided to look through the gifts she had received so far. A necklace, a beautiful apple green dress, white heels, earrings, and now to add to her collection, stationery. A slip of paper in the pen holder caught her eye and she unfolded it, holding her breath.

_The Park at Midnight. Wear everything I gave you previously. – T.M._

Her heart soared as she re-read the note. Her secret admirer was him all along!

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review!

Give me some love! Virtual rabbit stationery to those who read and review, thank you!


	34. Ball of Yarn

34. Ball of Yarn

Thanks to Doc-sama, Sailor rallison, James birdsong, Serandi and Seni for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

I know I haven't been posting recently, gomen! Work caught up. Updates will be a wee bit slow for these days..

**Warnings: Slight sexual and pregnancy innuendo.**

Disclaimer: Don't own cribs and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>He could never have imagined his wife with it. It just didn't suit her. But the image in front of his told him otherwise. He shrugged off his coat and bag, eyes never leaving her.<p>

She looked beautiful.  
><em><br>Absolutely beautiful.  
><em>  
>The clickity clack of the needles never stopped as her head rose to meet his eyes. The needles continued their work even as she closed her eyes, giving into the soft kiss he pressed on her lips, careful not to wake Chibi-Usa curled up in the crib against her.<p>

Despite her initial protests, she was taking to her motherly duties like a swan to water. He looked down at the handiwork, admiring the purple pastel colour of the yarn.

"For chibi-usa?" Mamoru asked, fingering the partly completed piece.

The clickity clack stopped. A telltale blush spread across her face as she chewed on her bottom lip. Mamoru prodded further, surprised that his question had affected her in such a way. "Well? Its not for her?"

Usagi's head bowed, speaking so softly that he almost couldn't hear her.

"Its practice..for...future ones."

Mamoru sucked in a deep breath as realization hit him. He knew she wasn't pregnant right now for a fact because he had been using protection so that only meant-

He swept her into his arms, easily lifting her up and the needles and yarn fell to the floor unnoticed. "Then we have more to practice on, Usako." The smirk on his face said it all as he walked them towards their bedroom. "You can have all the time to knit during the next pregnancy."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have at least a *true drabble* (less than 100 words) on it. XD

Give me some love! Virtual Cribs to those who read and review, thank you!


	35. Daily Planner

35. Daily Planner

Thanks to Doc-sama, and Seni for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

Work is busy these days. Updates will be a bit slow for these days. But the questions on tumblr WILL be answered.

**Warnings: Nil, unless you think further.**

Disclaimer: Don't own the King, Queen and Neo-Queen and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Monday – Rome trade talks. 0200 hrs flight for America<p>

Tuesday – America's security and peace keeping conference

Wednesday – America's security and peace keeping conference. 0100 hrs flight for

China.

Thursday – Trade talks with China.

Friday – Trade treaty to be signed with China. 0320 hrs flight for Indonesia.

Saturday – Food shortage talks and assistance conference. On site exposure.

Sunday – Food shortage talks and assistance conference. On site exposure. 2350 hrs flight back to Japan.

"There's barely any time to breathe!" The king moaned, his head knocking into the large table repeatedly. "I hardly get to see Usako around anymore! Naru-san, isn't there anything I can shift to at least see her for a night?"

"As a matter of fact, there isn't, my King, However. I can show you HER schedule which I have just gotten from Umino." Naru smiled widely as the papers rustled and her hands produced a hasty scribble on a napkin.

Monday – England talks with the Queen. 0200 hrs flight for America

Tuesday – America's Red Cross efforts conference

Wednesday – America's Media Conference . 0100 hrs flight for China.

Thursday – Freedom of Censorship talks with China.

Friday – Mediaworks Contract to be signed with China. 0320 hrs flight for Indonesia.

Saturday – Unions budget on assistance.

Sunday – Unions budget on assistance. 2350 hrs flight back to Japan.

Mamoru was out of the door, hands clutching at the napkin tightly. "Can't stay, Naru-san! Gotta go pack my stuff for the flights!"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have at least a *true drabble* (less than 100 words) on it. XD

Give me some love! Virtual King stuffed toys to those who read and review, thank you!


	36. Champagne

36. Champagne

Thanks to Doc-sama,James Birdsong, Wannabe Kairi and Seni for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

Because I have been writing on trains to and fro work, I didn't have time to post these. Therefore, 5 will be uploaded all at one time to make up for the updates you guys should have been receiving. I still received notifications of people putting me on story alert and fav. Authors during my absence, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It made my day. ^^

**Warnings: Nil, unless you think further.**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Neo-Queen and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Usagi's head throbbed.<p>

She felt around the bed, feeling the soft sheets under her fingers, not opening her eyes to sooth the pain pressing down onto her nerves.

"Are you feeling better, Usako?"

She could hear Mamoru asking her if she was alright but he sounded so far away and she really didn't have the energy to respond. A pair of strong arms helped her sit up and rested her against a solid chest. "I feel like crap." Indeed. Her entire body felt like it had just been thrown into the washing machine to be mangled for a few rounds, feeling so sore and tired.

"Must be the champagne last night." Mamoru remarked, running his fingers along the length of her arm, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "You must have had like 2 bottles by yourself before I managed to get you back here.

Usagi's face flushed, suddenly unsure of what she had done last night. Princess D had come for another visit and a ball had been held in her favour. She had been talking to her when she was still holding her flute of peach soda?

"But I didn't drink any champagne! I only drank the peach soda!" Her voice trailed off as she finally realised what she was really drinking last night. Makoto had declared putting small ripe peaches with poked holes would enhance the taste of champagne and add on to the fruity flavour.

"Oh my god I must have looked like a fool! The Neo Queen Serenity drunk!" She attempted to wail but pressed both of her hands on the sides of her head to stop the surge in pain instead. Mamoru covered her hands with his own and applied a little pressure in circular motions, soothing the headache little by little.

"Don't worry. All they saw was a slightly tipsy queen pulling her husband towards the balcony."

"Huh?"

"You dont remember? You were quite bold last night, Usako." A teasing smile crossed his face as he buried his head into the waterfall of hair, hands feeling up her soft skin.

"What?"

The queen's face turned bright red, her brain desperately trying to recall what she had done last night to no avail.

"Rest more, Usako." He said as he gently pushed her into lying on her back. "Yesterday night must have been too exhaustive on your body."

"What exactly did I do yesterday night?"

He smiled and kissed her tenderly, not answering the question.

"Maybe you can do it all over again to know." Mamoru ruffled her hair and walked out of the room, leaving her bewildered.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual peach champagne *Smirks* to those who read and review, thank you!


	37. Pocketknife

37. Pocketknife

2nd out of 5 in one shot upload.

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

2 drabbles for this.

**Warnings: Nil, unless you think further.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Pocketknife and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru fiddled with the newly bought pocketknife, first flipping the short knife out, then flipping it back in.<p>

He was bored to his wits.

There was nothing to do, all that needed to be done was done, and Usagi wasn't home yet. It was one of the rare days that Usagi was home later than himself and he had even taken that advantage to go shopping on his own. He got himself a new pocket knife to replace the smaller and not so sharp one he had been using previously and of course, he took the chance to buy a few more unmentionables as his Usako wasn't there to protest.

He turned the pocket knife over again, sighing. Having it was a convenience, especially when they were outdoors when she was wearing dresses. There were so many plans for this little knife.

The lock turned in the slot and Mamoru jumped up from his seat to open it, tucking his secret weapon into his pocket. The plans would have to wait. First he had to rip off the heavy jacket sitting on her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Sexual innuendo (I would suppose). Continuation of the above.<strong>

* * *

><p>Usagi skipped along the street in her new red dress. It felt so sexy and flirty on her. No, wait. She knew it was sexy and flirty. Just by looking at the lust in Mamoru's eyes told her just how good it looked on her. Judging by the look on his face, if she didn't take him somewhere else public or home soon, his beast would come out and she would have nowhere to run to.<p>

And it was too late. The chase proved too tempting for him, and he grabbed her and carried her to the nearest dark alley. His desires were at his peak, bursting with his passion for her.

A deep kiss and she all but melted into his touch. Usagi cursed herself for not having more control whenever she was being kisses by him but it took only his eyes to turn her into mush moreover a kiss. His lips found his way down her neck, peppering it with light kisses. She pushed her hands against him, trying to get him to stop, yet curling her fingers against his jacket, as though she never wanted him to stop.

A loud ripping sound broke the heat, startling them both. Usagi trembled as she looked back to see a long nail protruding out of the brick wall of the alley, and her lovely dress now had a long strip of fabric hanging by the ends. She was on the verge of tears when Mamoru hushed her with a light kiss, and smiled, flicking his new toy out.

With a few strokes of his hands, the dress was neatly trimmed, although it looked shorter than ever. Usagi watched on with dread, silently contemplating the entire situation.

"Mamo-chan, Why did you bring a pocket knife with you? You weren't going to cut the straps off my dress again, were you?" She eyed him with a suspicious glare.

"I….er….well…" Mamoru backed up against the wall. "It's faster!"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual unmentionables to those who read and review, thank you!


	38. Studying

38. Studying

3rd out of 5 in one shot upload

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Warnings: Nil, unless you think further.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru groaned as he re read his textbook for the 3rd time. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of Usagi that he couldn't concentrate at all, to the point where doodles of unknown markings were all over the book. Yesterday's battle had taken its toll on Usagi's body and she had almost disappeared right in front of his eyes after using the crystal.<p>

A pair of soft hands covered his eyes and Mamoru could feel his resolve to study slipping further away. It was taking all his resolve not to grab her and lock her in his apartment for the rest of her life, just so he could ensure that she would never be taken away from him again.

"Boo." Usagi's cheeky smile was all he saw as he leaned back onto the couch. Her fingers found her way through his smooth hair and started massaging his head. "Can't concentrate?" She asked, her two pony tails falling over his arms. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly, so bright as though she would disappear again and his heart wrenched at the thought.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over in an instant, gathering her in a crushing hug, not saying a word.

"Mamo-chan! I - can't - bre-ath-e!" Usagi choked out, gasping for air. Mamoru didn't loosen his grip at all, holding her tightly.

A little shudder ran through the body that was holding her and she stilled herself. "Mamo-chan, are you crying?"

Still no answer. She could feel a little wetness on her neck where his head was buried. Usagi's hands reached out and stroked his head and back to sooth her tense lover.

"I'm here. I'm still here." She hugged him a little tighter this time.

"I'll always be here. For you."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual hugs XD to those who read and review, thank you!


	39. Cologne

39. Cologne

4th out of 5 in one shot upload. Btw I feel like I'm incredibly sappy in this one. .

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Warnings: Sappyness overdose?**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Usagi snuck one of Mamoru's shirts from the wardrobe to wear after a hot shower. He wasn't home yet and wouldn't be, since he was doing the night shift at the hospital. She put on the long sleeved shirt that seemed to drown her small body and wrapped herself in it, inhaling his scent. <em>I don't even need his cologne. His scent on the shirt is enough. <em>She thought, smiling to herself as she prepared her stuff for the next day. She fluffed the pillows and let down her hair, preparing for sleep.

In the hospital, Mamoru was packing up after his last patient. He locked the door and made sure everything was packed neatly just like always. Getting into the car, he took out his wife's old handkerchief and breathed deeply into it, like it was a ritual he always did after work. Her scent never failed to soothe him when she wasn't beside him. He couldn't wait to get home.

Mamoru unlocked the door and shrugged off his jacket on the couch. Walking into the bedroom, the image of his love wearing one of his shirts to sleep was especially endearing. He crawled over his side of the bed, his fingers moving to part away the hair that covered her sleeping face. Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered to her ears.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual Usagi's handkerchiefs those who read and review, thank you!


	40. Pointillism

40. Pointillism

Last one out of 5 in one shot upload.

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own circular stickers and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Stick. Stick. Stick. Stick. Stick.<p>

Bits and pieces of neon coloured circular stickers decorated the construction paper in front of Chibi-usa, some of them sticking to her hair. Chibi-usa smiled a toothy grin at her mother, who was also covered in colourful circular stickers.

"Mama! Mama! Are there enough red ones left to do a heart shape?"

Usagi smiled and took out a new packet of red circular stickers, watching as Chibi-usa took them happily, starting on her new quest.

The door clicked open, and the king walked in. "Usako, Small Lady, are you ready to eat?"

"Yes! Yes papa!"

"Remember what you have to do? Go wash your hands and clean up first." Mamoru tried to put on his stern voice but the look of the little pink bundle covered in stickers melted his heart and a smile crept across his face instead and watched as Chibi-usa ran towards the bathroom, eager to clean up.

He bent over to kiss his queen on the lips, only to receive a circular sticker stuck on his own lips. Usagi burst into peals of laughter as her husband grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap.

"You are being very naughty tonight. Should I punish you along with Small Lady?" Mamoru teased, knowing fully well his threat would fall on empty ears. "What were the two of you doing?"

Usagi smiled and picked up Chibi-usa's masterpiece. "It's pointillism. She liked the paintings when the class went to the art gallery and wanted to do something similar to cover her files, since that was her art and craft assignment. Colouring wouldn't have perfect circles, so she decided to use circular stickers in different colours and sizes." She paused, fingering the picture of the moon, hearts and roses that her daughter had created. " isn't it beautiful?"

"Beautiful. Our child has grown, hasn't she?" Mamoru bent in for another kiss, this time tasting her sweetness. "You know, she'll start to get lonely sooner or later...shall we give her a brother to play with?

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" She stuck her tongue out at him, inciting him to laugh again.

"I just know. Wanna bet?"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual circular stickers those who read and review, thank you!


	41. Jacket

41. Jacket

Thanks to Doc-sama, and Romyna.Z for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Also, I'd really like to know if you guys are still reading..so please review!**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own that green jacket and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you want to throw this jacket away?" Mamoru asked, his hands searching through the boxes for the remaining clothes. No matter how ugly it was, she wasn't going to throw it away. It held too much significance for the both of them.<p>

It had seen almost all of their firsts. The first time they met, the first time they quarrelled, the first time he put his hands around her and even the first time he gave it to her so that she would be warm. Usagi could feel her face getting hot as her thoughts ran wild. Quickly, she answered. "No. It's the one you liked the most isn't it? Besides...ah!"

Mamoru caught her as she slipped on her own dress, laying her gently against his lap as he looked into her eyes. "You mean you're not throwing it for me?" He trailed a finger down her cheekbone. "or is it because you think that it has seen most of our moments together?"

As usual, he read her like a book. She nodded once, unable to speak. Mamoru wrapped the jacket around Usagi, revelling in the warmth of the body and the fabric of his favourite jacket.

"Besides. This jacket has seen you naked so many times." He teased, dodging a swat from his red-faced wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Nil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Usagi shivered and shook uncontrollably with the cold. She wanted to cry out loud and scream her frustrations but it wouldn't do her any good in the middle of the park, with all the snow and people around.<p>

She had run out of the apartment after a quarrel with Mamoru over blankets. It was so stupid. Blankets!

But she just couldn't bring herself to admit that his logic was more reasonable. Rubbing her eyes and sniffling, Usagi plopped down on the cold park bench, wallowing in self misery.

_I don't deserve to be his wife.._

Usagi was about to start crying again when she was wrapped in something warm, smelling so familiar. She turned to meet Mamoru's worried gaze as the arms encircling her with his jacket tightened.

"I thought I lost you." He hugged her, kissing her cold cheeks frantically. "Please. don't leave me again?"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual green jackets those who read and review, thank you!


	42. Desire

42. Desire

Thanks to RenaYumi, Serafina Ravenwood, Doc-sama, Tonyxziva for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Also, I'd really like to know if you guys are still reading..so please review!**

**Warnings: Mamoru gets a little carried away with touching.**

Disclaimer: Don't own trains and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>The train creaked noisily and the mindless chatter of people around them were deafening. The car had broken down and considering the time, the newlyweds decided to take the train instead to the mall to buy some furniture.<p>

_"Next stop, Crown Mall. Next stop, Crown Mall_." The speakers blared. The train jerked and almost everyone flew forward. Mamoru held tightly onto Usagi so that she wouldn't fall and nudged her closer to the door of the train, effectively trapping her in a safe space.

A voice came over the speakers again. "This train will be delayed due to a train fault. We apologise for the inconvenience caused."

This time, the train jerked harder, causing Mamoru to press his entire body against his wife's. Not that he minded. Smirking, he let his hands linger around her waist, waiting for the next jerk from the train.

Like clockwork, the train jerked and finally managed to move a few feet. A collective groan rose from the crowd in front of them. Mamoru's lips attacked the nape of her neck, holding her close and catching her eyes in the reflection of the train's glass windows.

Usagi bit back a moan and glared at him through the reflection. It was true no one was watching them but in the _train?_She felt his hand moving downwards and worked to grab his hands together, trapping the both of them against her own body.

Mamoru's eyes were dark with desire as he nudged Usagi's head with his chin. He could break free of her grasp anytime if he wanted but it wouldn't do to have his own wife screaming. He pecked her on the side of her cheek and relaxed, waiting for her to do the same.

_Finally_. Usagi relaxed, thinking that he had gotten some semblance of control when he turned on her, taking the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. A familiar zing of desire shot down to her toes and she moaned into his mouth. Usagi turned her back towards her husband, cutting off the kiss in an attempt to stop his advances on her.

Another jerk from the train finally moving caused her body to be pressed against the cold glass. Mamoru stared hungrily as her body pressed against the glass, pushing her cleavage higher than intended.

"Stop it." She whispered harshly to him. "Not here!"

"Oh?" Mamoru let his hands settle over her stomach again. "But I like it here." He rubbed himself against her body, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he desired her _very_, very much so.

_Stupid men with one track minds._

She wasn't going to admit that she kind of enjoyed it. Irritated, she stomped her foot harshly down on Mamoru's and squeezed through the crowd to get out of the train as the voice came over the speakers again.

"Crown Mall. Crown Mall."

Her husband hobbled quickly behind her, muttering something about violent wives and sleazy train rides.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual trains those who read and review, thank you!


	43. Shipwreck

43. Shipwreck

Thanks to Tonyxziva, James Birdsong and Romnya.Z for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise I'll be fast!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs)**

**Also, I'd really like to know if you guys are still reading..so please review!**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own boats and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>The waves washed gently up the shore, the water brushing against Usagi's feet. She stirred from slumber and tried to open her eyes.<p>

"Where...are we?" The memories of the unfortunate events of only a few hours ago hit her and she sat straight up."Minako chan! Motoki onii-san!"

An audible groan came from beneath her and she realised where exactly she was sitting. Hurriedly, Usagi scrambled off Mamoru, unwittingly pressing herself against him before she finally got up. She called out to her friends frantically but all she could see were the remains of the wrecked boat and no other living being.

_Other than the jerk, that is.  
><em>  
>Mamoru finally sat up after she crawled off him. Strangely enough, he didn't dislike the feeling with her lying on top of him. In fact, it had almost felt nostalgic. <em>Almost.<em> He shrugged it off.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much._

He surveyed the surroundings and his eyes found a message scrawled on the sand a little further than where they were lying.

_Mamoru, Usagi. We were shipwrecked and a helicopter spotted us. We will come back to fetch you as this one can only take 5 passengers. In the meantime, try to get along with each other! Don't do anything I won't!_

All of them signed it. Mamoru groaned inwardly and stared at the blonde now searching for her friends in the bushes.

"Oi, Odango! Come back! You'll get lost!"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual boats to those who read and review, thank you!


	44. Dirty Nails

44. Dirty Nails

Thanks to Smfan, Seni, Tonyxziva, Maddytta and Serafina for reviewing the previous chapter!

Big Thank you to Seni and EternalSilver for reviewing the previous and previous chapters!

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a 3 sentence fic! *I promise none will go unanswered!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs) **

**Warnings: Nil. Continuation of previous drabble**

Disclaimer: Don't own boats and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Usagi scouted around the area, thinking to look for food and shelter while ignoring Mamoru's advice to stay close to him. Who would stay close to that jerk!<p>

"Oi, Odango! Are you even listening? I said to stay close to me! We have to wait for them to get help!" Fustrated, Mamoru ran his hand through his hair. She wasn't listening to him and he feared she would hurt herself if she continued wandering through the forest and further away from the beach.

"I don't need you to take care of me!" She huffed. "I'm fine by my own-"

And she just had to suffer one of her famous klutz attacks.

_Oh great._

She had tripped over a tree root protruding out of the ground, falling flat on the dirt.

Her fingers dug into the soil below her body as she tried to stand but other than pushing themselves deeper into the soil, she wasn't making much progress.

"Why?" She wondered out loud. _Oh, right. The world was spinning_.

Everything went black.

Usagi felt someone washing her fingers. The touch was gentle and it soothed her. Strangely, she didn't want to let go of the hand at all. It felt right. So right. _But why would someone wash her hands for her?_

Mamoru's concerned eyes came into her view and she started, trying to push herself up. He put a large hand across her temple and pushed lightly to get her lying on her back again. Sensing her confusion, he explained.

"You tripped over a root, knocked your head into the low branch and were out cold. Happy now? Next time just listen to me." Mamoru stood up, pouring away the dirty water that he was using to clean her fingers from the grime and dirt.

"Now lie down and stay there like a good girl. Motoki should be coming for us soon."

_And i'll be home and rid of these feelings for you._

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual nails to those who read and review, thank you!


	45. Cape

45. Cape

Thanks to Romyna.Z for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but I'll make it up to you guys soon. A little short on this one though.**

**A/N: Ask me on my tumblr (Profile for link or universalmoon on tumblr)! Give me a prompt and I'll answer back with a ficlet! *I promise none will go unanswered!* and you can remain anonymous – (people on the story alert and favs) **

**If you are one of those reading my tumblr, you'll realise I just cannot seem to stick to my 3 sentences, instead I give you a full ficlet. Those requests are not on ffnet, so hop on down to read them!**

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own capes and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>She fell again, only to scramble away from the next attack. Praying that he would catch her, she jumped, trying to get a better position to aim her attack.<p>

His cape fluttered in the wind, shielding her from the incoming attack once more. Stealing a quick kiss and giving in to his protective needs to make sure she was fine, Tuxedo Mask released Sailor Moon reluctantly as she returned to the battle.

"Sailor Moon! We need you now!" The shrill voice of her best friend cut through the air and Usagi winced at the sound of it.

"_I'm coming already_!"

With a flick of her wand, she dusted the monster. Sailor Mars walked towards Usagi hung her arm around her, poking one of her fingers into the soft cheeks of her best friend. Sailor Venus hung her other arm around Usagi, doing the same thing, both having impish smiles on their faces.

_**"We all know what goes on behind the cape, darling."**_

The furious blush on her face told everything they needed to know and in the midst of their laughter, Tuxedo Mask wrapped her up in his cape and flew off into the night.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual capes to those who read and review, thank you!


	46. Time

46. Time

Thanks to Medusa's Protégé for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but I'll make it up to you guys soon after I'm back from my holiday.**

**A/N: I am going on vacation from the 25th April till the 8th of May so no updates till then. Tumblr asks will be answered when I come back, rest assured. **

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own buffets and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru watched as the hair stylist pulled at Usagi's locks, snipping away the dry ends. Her eyes were closed, a slight smile curling across her lips as the stylist worked the shampoo and started scrubbing. The foam gathered at the top of her head, the heavy mass of hair threatening to fall.<p>

A phone message suddenly appeared on his phone.

_"Mamo-chan, are you hungry?"_

She was smiling now, even though her eyes were closed. Her hands held her phone loosely as the stylist started to massage her shoulders. A message popped up on her phone this time.

_"I know you want to eat the dessert buffet darling. Let's go eat after you're done, OK?"_

Ping! Another message.

_"But they have a time limit. Can we make it?"_

Mamoru hid a smile. She must be pretty hungry for sweets if she even thoughtful of the time. His fingers flew across the phone's keypad.

_"Then we'll go to the hotel's. Don't blame me if you get fat this time.=P"  
><em>  
><em>"Oh you...!"<em> His eyes met with a baleful glare from her. Mamoru gluped. _Uh-oh. Better explain now. _Another message sent.

_"I wouldn't mind if you got fat. You'd look beautiful. And you'll never be able to get rid of your wedding ring and me then."_

Her reply was instantaneous._  
><em>  
><em>"I didn't think of that but now that you mentioned it, maybe I should? =P"<br>_  
>The stylist finished massaging and went off to wash her hands. Mamoru took this chance to cross over beside her seat and kissed her tenderly. Usagi's eyes brightened and smiled up at him.<p>

"No, you shouldn't. Besides, the hotel has creme brulee."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual Buffets to those who read and review, thank you!


	47. Broken Glass

47. Broken Glass

Thanks to Doc-sama, James Birdsong and Romyna Z for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review!**

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own rifles and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>"So that's it for tonight, Usako. Sleep early, okay?" Mamoru tugged playfully on her pigtails, twirling the ends around his hands. She smiled, catching his hands with her own.<p>

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Her hopeful innocent eyes stared up at him and he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Tomorrow, and the day after. And the day after, and everyday after. Even if I have to sneak into your wardrobe to avoid your father." He laughed, pinching her upturned nose. "Happy?"

Usagi nodded and leaned over the car seat, nuzzling her head into his embrace. Mamoru tilted her chin upwards, seeking permission in her eyes. She closed her eyes, letting her lips move closer to his. A brief touch of her lips, that was all he needed.  
><strong><br>-BANG!-**

The couple's eyes shot open at once. Mamoru shielded Usagi's head immediately and turned to see a pile of broken glass on his back seat. His car window! Was someone attacking them? His mind whirled with possibilities and searched around for the criminal, while cradling his love's head.

An angry looking Tsukino Kenji walked out to the porch of her home, hand carrying a rifle. Mamoru shuddered and quickly unbuckled Usagi from her seatbelt.

"You'd better go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He moved to grab her face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, whispering quickly into her ears. "In your _closet_."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual Rifles to those who read and review, thank you!


	48. Rosebuds

48. Rosebud

Thanks to Doc-sama, Anon, Secluded Sapphire, Lunastar99, Medusa's Protégé, James Birdsong, Seni and Sailor Rallison for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review!**

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own rosebuds and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>This was their first date. Well<em>, technically<em>, their first official date other than the Crown Arcade. Mamoru walked about in the shopping district, trying to think of something she would like. Toys, stationery… all of them didn't seem like a good gift to show up with at her front door.

"Flowers for you, sir?" A child's voice cut through his thoughts, a daisy popping into his view. _Flowers!_ Now that was acceptable. But which flower would be the best at conveying his feelings for Usagi? He was picking her up from her house and that would mean her father might see the flowers and have his own interpretation as well. Mamoru swallowed hard. His imagination didn't go very well. He smiled at the child and ruffled the mop of brown hair as he walked into the shop.

Daisies? Sunflowers? Tulips? He never needed to buy roses from a shop for her, simply because he had full bloom roses anywhere, anytime. But today was special. Just the two of them, as the two of them were. No using of special powers at all for today. Mamoru mused as he thought of buying roses instead of conjuring them. It was the only flower he thought that suited her.

"Looking for flowers on a date, sir?" The lady shopkeeper smiled gently at him. It was obvious from the fleeting emotions that crossed his handsome face.

"Ye- s, yes." Mamoru's eyes betrayed his shock at her knowledge as he watched her move from behind the counter to the fridge closest to him. "How did you know?"

"Experience." The lady shrugged it off as though it was a natural thing. "I daresay this is your first official date?"

Mamoru smiled, relaxing a little. "You're really experienced. Yes, first date indeed."

A slight rustling of plastic could be heard as the lady bent down. "Rosebuds then. Perfect for first dates, a sign of love to bloom further." A nine rosebud arrangement covered her face as she turned, letting Mamoru view the flowers.

Rosebuds. _Perfect_ for their relationship right now. "Thank you. I'll take the rosebuds then." He watched as the lady shopkeeper wrapped the flowers in coloured tissue with deft fingers. A pink ribbon slid from nowhere and a little cute rabbit stuffed toy adorned the top of the stalks. "How did you-?" Mamoru started, wondering the shopkeeper knew that Usagi loved rabbits.

"Oh, this?" She laughed and winked. "Experience. Girls love cute stuff." He handed her the money and laughed.

"If I didn't know better, you probably could tell how my first date is going to be like according to experience!"

Mamoru watched as the lady mused. Had he just seen her eye colour change from a light blue to a dark green? The lady chuckled and handed him the flowers.

"It'll be fine once you get out of her father's sight. You should really go now, don't you?"

"How did you-?" He looked at his watch and almost jumped. It was almost time! "Thank you for the flowers!" He rushed out of the shop, flowers clutched tightly in his hand.

"Good luck!~" The lady waved him goodbye as she watched him turn around the corner.

* * *

><p>AN: Seems like you lot love having Kenji threathen Mamoru. Evil readers all of you! Poor Mamoru. =P Lucky for you guys, me too.

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please put them on my tumblr. I guarantee you will have a ficlet. XD

Give me some love! Virtual Rosebuds to those who read and review, thank you!


	49. A Familiar Song

49. A Familiar Song

Thanks to JesusFreak15, James Birdsong, Sailor Rallison and Seni for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review!**

**Warnings: Nil.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own heavy schoolbags and sailormoon.<p>

She hummed along to the tune of the song she couldn't quite remember the title of. In a way, she thought wryly, she liked this song better than any of the popular songs at school. Somehow she knew this song fit her better than any other.

"Fly me to the moon, Odango? Surprisingly _classy _of you." A familiar irritating voice stopped her humming. She whirled around quickly, her schoolbag whacking his shin with a loud thwack. _Ah! So that was the song's name!  
><em>  
>"OWW!" Mamoru hopped around on one leg, glaring at the schoolgirl who was too shocked at what she had just done. "What do you even carry inside that bag? Gold?"<p>

"Are you crazy? Who brings gold to school!"

"Well it sure can't be books in there, why else would your grades be so low?"

"Oh you jerk! I should hit you more with my bag then! Take that!"

Usagi swung her bag at him, missing a step and almost fell flat on the ground when strong hands held her waist to keep her steady.

"You're not really suited for falling, Odango. Flying to the moon would be better." She huffed and straightened herself, pushing away the warm hands with a slight tinge of reluctance.

"Whatever. I'm flying to the moon so I won't see you again." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him before running down the street.

"Then I'll just have to chase after you all the way up there."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not doing very well at this new work site and hence the long delay. I'm really sorry, and I'm also trying to find a new job at the same time. Bear with me a little more, and I cannot thank you readers enough.

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please hold them off for now. I have to finish those waiting on tumblr first, and till my life's a little more stable at work, I probably won't have to time to answer new requests. Thank you for understanding.

Give me some love! Virtual heavy schoolbags to those who read and review, thank you!


	50. Advertisement

50. Advertisement

Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review! Do check out my Tumblr (Universalmoon) for requests~ **

**For this particular theme, please look at my tumblr for the original "advertisement" picture.**

**A little shameless advertising here, I've got my shop up! Do take a look at the items if you're interested in accessories and clothes! It's at storenvy (innocentroseSG) check it out!**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own advertisements but my own one up just above and sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It was a day like the usual. Motoki sighed. Soon, Mamoru would come through those glass doors for his usual liquid strength of the day and within minutes, Usagi would be bouncing through the same glass doors for her chocolate milkshake. Even though he wasn't looking forward to their fights, it was always amazing to see Mamoru that childish around her, considering that he didn't even interact with much of the girls in school.<p>

"Hey, Motoki!" His uncle's voice rang out in the back of the staff room. "Could you help me out here?"

Motoki wiped his hands and pushed the door open, only to meet with a giant advertisement board. His uncle chuckled. "A beauty, isn't she? And it's big enough! I think our sales of coffee are going to hit the roof!" Struggling, he pushed the board towards Motoki. "Phew. Please help me put it outside?"

Motoki drew a deep breath. Like always, his uncle had no idea what was an advertisement and what was not. Last year, he bought a painting of a busty milkmaid with the captions _"my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"_ It was a disaster until he _accidently_ spilled boiling water and coffee over it. At least this one looked alright. It actually looked more of a novelty item, and it did make a little sense. He decided to let this one live. "_Drink Coffee! Do stupid things faster with more energy!"_ Besides, it was funny.

_There, that should do it_.

"Motoki!" Mamoru called out, waving towards him. "That's actually quite funny. And accurate I might add." They walked through the sliding doors together.

"AHH-" Motoki turned towards his friend's voice, only to see him sprawled out on the floor with a rabbit? on top of him. _A rabbit? Those were actually ears, right?_

"Ouchie ouch ouch ouch ouch…." The face muttered, trying to get up. "Usagi?! Is that you? Why are you wearing rabbit ears?"

"AhhH~ Motoki! Er, It's for Halloween! Yea, Halloween!"

"Stupid Odango, just get off me…Pfft" Mamoru restrained his laughter to no avail "AHAHHAHAHHAHA! Are those real!?" His hands started to reach out..

_No no no! If he touches them he'll find out they're real! Why did I have to get the enchantment from the youma just now! _Usagi mentally wailed. _Why isn't Ami-chan here yet! I need her to reverse this!_ "Don't!" She cried out and shook her head, covering them with her hands but Mamoru had already clutched at one of the droopy ears.

"BAKA!" Usagi kicked him in the shin and ran off, trying to find Ami to reverse the enchantment.

Mamoru was stunned. The ears were too real, and if he didn't remember wrongly, he just came from a fight with a youma…who cast an enchantment spell…..on Sailormoon….to have rabbit ears…

His brain raced to find an answer as he pulled himself up against the counter.

"Motoki. I need 5 cups of coffee."

"HAR?! Mamoru, are you okay? You're going to kill yourself with that." Motoki was shocked. The usual 2 cups were fine but 5?

"I think I'm going to do quite a bit of stuff later and I need the energy." _Really stupid stuff_. Mamoru smiled, his eyes betraying a mischievous glint. He was going to find her and let her know exactly how he felt. All those times _She_ had been unknowingly teasing him…Now, it was time for payback. Mamoru downed the last of his 5th cup and licked his lips, ready to chase his little bunny.

A _delicious_ payback indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: I've found a new job, and currently things are better and I believe that I'll be able to write more in the near future!

For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual rabbit ears to those who read and review, thank you!


	51. Lightning

51. Lightning

Thanks to Nandafey, LoveInTheBattlefield, Guest, Angeljme and mi-makoto-chan for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review! Do check out my Tumblr (Universalmoon) for requests~ **

**For each theme, I'll attach it to a picture in tumblr (universalmoon) from now on. They usually come from pixiv or any others that I pretty much feel that fits the bill. =D**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon and the skies with lightning.

* * *

><p>The thunder crashed loudly and she covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. The lightning struck and she winced under the covers even though she couldn't see anything. <em>Urgh… <em>She sobbed into the bed sheets, struggling to keep the pillow over her ears under the covers. Where are you, Mamo-chan._…I'm scared…_

She hated being weak like this. Usagi wasn't usually alone. There was Shingo, her parents and even Rei-chan whom was always with her…and Mamoru. Except that her dear husband wasn't home right now.

Trembling, she did the only thing she could think of to strengthen herself.

_**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!**_

She propped herself shakily on her elbows, swallowing hard before daring to peep an eye out of the blankets._ I'm okay. I'm Sailor Moon now. A little bit of lightning won't kill me! I'm okay, I'm okay._ The words repeated in her mind like a mantra as she gathered her courage to push more of the covers aside.

The lightning flashed once more and she shrieked, scrambling back into the safe confines of the blankets.

"Come here."

His voice shook her out of her state and she flung herself at him, crying uncontrollably. Mamoru soothed her with kisses on her cheeks and forehead, stroking her hair as she let her fears out.

"For a while there, I thought there was a youma attacking you. Turns out it was just the lightning."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Lightning to those who read and review, thank you!


	52. Protector

52. Protector

Thanks to Anon, bunny88rosemagic,Indigobluebutterfly, anon, loveinthebattlefield, sm fan 27, james birdsong and mi-makoto chan for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Please review to let me know you guys are still reading! I know updates are a little slow these days, but do review! Do check out my Tumblr (Universalmoon) for requests~ **

**To the Anon that I've inspired to draw, do let me see the drawing if possible! It would be great!**

**Also, i've started compiling tumblr requests into another story – Fluff and Spice, Everything Nice! Do check them out!**

***Edit, because this one took so long, I assume most of you have already started reading F & S. And this is AU. Yes, the rival gang name comes from Fairy Tail, Oracion Seis. **

**Warnings: Little bit? Violence involved.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>Mamoru hobbled down the street, nursing the gunshot he just received from the rival gang, The Oracion. His leg throbbed with pain, yet the only thing he could care about was reaching her in time.<p>

God help everyone if any of the rival gang members got a hold on her. A glint of gold shimmered in his eyes and he quickened his steps, leaving a blood trail. An awful sight greeted him, Usagi's legs kicking in the air as one of the men held both her hands high up. Her mouth was bound and she was frantically struggling.

"Usagi!"

"Don't move there, young prince." The guy holding her sneered. "This will be the day the Dragons fall, all because.." He let his words linger as he ripped through the fabric of the blouse Usagi was wearing. "Of a little girl."

Mamoru closed his eyes.

"Let her go now, and I'll spare your life. I don't want to kill in front of her if I have to."

"Did you guys hear that? The Dragon prince, bestowing mercy when he doesn't have any power to do so?" The men roared with laughter, some doubling over. "Can you believe it? This is the man that rules the central Tokyo district?"

"I said. LET. HER. GO. I'm going to count to 3."

'Whaddya gonna do? Cry to your daddy?" The Oracion member laughed. "Oh wait. I forgot! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! AHAHAHAHHA"

"3."

Mamoru limped a little as he walked towards his love, seemingly uncaring of the consequences. Usagi's eyes grew big as he closed in, shaking her head furiously.

"2."

The safety clicks of guns turning off could be heard as Mamoru closed in the distance.

"1."

He stopped.

And then Usagi found herself falling amidst the gunshots into Mamoru's arms.

"Oi, Oi. Could you not do it so flashy the next time?" Jadeite's grumble could be heard behind her.

"That was too close, my prince." Kunzite pushed his glasses back up his nose. "But it was expected, as always."

A resounding slap silenced them. Mamoru gingerly touched the stinging part of his face, where he had clearly been slapped.

"That's for getting hurt!" Usagi sobbed uncontrollably, pressing her lips to his, melting into a tender kiss. "and that's for saving me."

Nephrite broke the silence by holding his sides while laughing.

"That's the prince's true protector. The only one among us who can slap him silly when he gets into trouble!"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual slaps and guns ahahahah to those who read and review, thank you!


	53. Giddy

#53. Giddy

Thanks to bunny88rosemagic, senshi at heart and loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: Yes, I'm back. *rubs hands gleefully. I'm not really sure how I did with this one, so review to let me know!**

Warnings: Well, Kissing? Does that count?

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>Like the leaves fluttering in a circle around her, her heart and mind were spinning wildly. The wind tugged at the long strands of her hair and she absently held on to them. Usagi pressed a finger to her lips, caressing the swollen and heated flesh and a strange longing for more.<p>

Escaping to a building some blocks away, Mamoru could only hold on to the walls as he caught his breath. Was kissing supposed to leave this sort of effect? This giddy, delirious, strange yet comforting feeling was confusing him. None of the girls he had kissed before had this effect.

And yet, he wanted _more._

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, he ran a hand through his hair. It was wrong. _**So wrong.**_ But it felt so _right_.

Was it the daily bickering? Or was it that their faces were too close to each other? _It could be just a bump, an accidental kiss._ Usagi reasoned with herself, hugging the books close to her chest as she walked back down the streets. _He would never like me. _She had finally managed to pick herself up to walk back home. She never really hated him, and if she was really honest with herself, she actually enjoyed the bickering sessions she had with him. But now that was all gone.

All because of that question.

"What, Are you afraid?"

"N..o, no! Of course not! I'll have you know I'm pretty experienced myself!"

"Well then, Why not we kiss to have you prove that you're not chicken, huh?" Somehow, a part of Mamoru was angry that she had already been kissed. "Since you've kissed before then this shouldn't mean a thing!" By then, their faces were so close to each other's that it just felt natural to part her own lips, giving into the kiss.

And then he bolted.

Would she avoid him from now on? It was weird, he mused. Had he known that a kiss could enlighten so much more in him, he would gladly have skipped the bickering sessions and went straight on to that question. The kiss made him giddy, _hell_, it made the both of them giddy. The only realisation in his mind was that even though she grated on his nerves like no other, he couldn't bear to see her sad, he couldn't bear to see her hurt.

And only then with the kiss, he realised he couldn't live without her. Almost every single day, he looked forward to their fights. Every day, he would wait with coffee in hand, just to hear the sliding doors open with her cheerful voice. If she didn't come in that day, he would take a detour on the way home to see if she would run into him, literally. _Which she always did._

He was running now.

-"OW!"

This seemed so familiar…Usagi grabbed at her head, dropping the books. _Great._ First Mamoru, then the kiss, then the strange feelings running inside her and now she hit something hard. Before she could react, the hands wrapped around her shoulders and she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Wha-Huh?"

The only thing that registered in her mind was that he was warm. Really warm. Stunned, she looked up into Mamoru's eyes.

"Don't go."

"But…I thought…." Usagi shook her head and pushed against him, her small frame no match for his body. "You hated me."

"No, I don't."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"I suppose this is just an elaborate prank to make me look like a fool, isn't it?" Tears seemed to flow freely now. "You're just here to laugh at me!"

"Damnit, Usako!" The pet name slipped from his tongue as her head shot up, staring at him incredulously. Taking the chance, Mamoru cupped her face and kissed her hungrily once more. Usagi's eyelashes fluttered shut. The kiss was making her giddy once again and she stumbled, only to be held up against the wall.

Somehow this was real.

And this felt so right.

Until the click of a gun sounded right behind him.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter. _**Now."**_

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual muacks *smooches* to those who read and review, thank you!


	54. Nightmare

#54. Nightmare

Thanks to ili777, Miss Moon Rose, bunny88rosemagic, angeljme, Senshi at Heart, Sailor Rallison, Loveinthebattlefield and Secluded Sapphire for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N: I did two instead of one, because I thought having one from Mamoru's point of view was important as well. It's not exactly nightmare scary actually…Sorry for the re-upload and confusion, the format went wrong.  
><strong>

Warnings: Kisses, if you don't want them.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, Usagi thought to herself.<p>

Being pregnant was proving to be more irritating than anything else. Somehow she managed to crave for ice cream while feeling queasy and her need for her husband seemed to increase as she waddled around the empty apartment.

_**Wait what?**_

Usagi looked down on herself and stared at the bulging belly. She was pregnant?! _Oh nonononono. Definately no_. How could she, an absolute virgin without a boyfriend get pregnant? She never even got to kissing anyone! Well, _except Tuxedo Kamen, and even that…_

A sudden chill went down her back. So if she was pregnant, who made it happen? Where could she find clues so that she could bash that bastard's head into pulp and then decide what next?

_**Ah**__. Pictures. Frames. Yes, __**YES.**_

Frantically, her eyes fell upon a frame that was slightly turned against the light, blurring out the image of the male in the picture. She looked quite happy in the picture, Usagi observed. Holding her heavy stomach, she bent slightly to pick up the frame, only to drop it in shock.

It was Mamoru.

_Mamoru._ Oh this was definitely a **nightmare**.

Usagi felt her knees go weak. Of all people, why Mamoru? Sure, she had that bitter liking to him- nice body, nice looks but a _horrible_ mouth to boot. Unconsciously, she stuck her tongue out at the picture.

"Be careful with that." A deep laugh came from behind her, hands circling around her swollen belly. The male sniffed at her neck, pressing a kiss to it. "I got you ice cream." Usagi froze. The voice that taunted her every day at the crown arcade was unmistakable. Slowly, she turned around in his arms, staring at him with an unreadable expression

"I don't understand. How could I ever have m-married you? A-And have this baby inside me?!" Part of her wanted to call the baby a thing but somehow, it felt wrong, even if it was Mamoru's. "Don't you know how much we hate each other? I'm barely 16 and this!" She jabbed the air above the belly to prove her point. "You should be in jail for _**this**_! I'm underage-jailbait, you know that?!"

"What?"

"No- I mean." Usagi searched desperately for a word to describe her confused emotions. "You're my enemy, and now I'm having your baby, it's not right! It's just-"

"Right." Mamoru gave a gentle smile to his wife. "It's alright, its okay. Come here." He bent down and cupped her face into a long, endearing kiss.

If it didn't feel right before it sure did now.

Usagi savoured the kiss and closed her eyes, her body responding readily like it was used to his touches. Oh, this was a nightmare alright. She just wasn't going to tell anyone how much she enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Mamoru tossed around in his sleep, kicking off the sheets as he ran into a house in his dreams. Somehow, it felt instantly weird as he kicked off his shoes, hoping frantically his wife would be in the house - he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her and the baby.<p>

_**Wait what?**_ He was single, for goodness sake. The closest girl to him right now was a snivelling excuse of a brat whom never failed to grate his nerves every day and he had a pregnant wife in this dream?

"You're back." A shadow stood in the doorway, hand on a swollen belly. All he could do was stare at the hands and think about the possibilities of who the woman with child in his dream might have been.

"Are you okay?" Usagi's face came into his view. "You seem a little pale.."

Wordlessly, he nodded. With a concerned expression, Usagi touched her forehead with his. With her face scarily close, he sucked in his breath and swallowed hard.

"You seem alright."

Mamoru was screaming internally. How could this be alright at all? He must have had a concussion. This was Usagi he was thinking about! _Jailbait, bro!_ Even if she was being this endearingly sweet, there _must _be a knife hidden behind her back. His usual nightmares were of not being able to find his princess or being unable to save her as she fell off the cliff but this-

His thoughts were interrupted by her cupping his face in her hands. Their eyes met and a small giggle escaped her lips. Mamoru relaxed and gave a shaky smile. Why was it the quarrels in reality never ended this way? She consumed his heart just by that action alone!

A peck landed on his lips as his eyes widened, watching her every move. His body seemed to move on its own, his hand circling the nape of her neck, bringing her closer to him. Breaths mingling, he closed his eyes and savoured the sweet taste of the kiss.

...somehow, this didn't seem like a nightmare anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual dreams to those who read and review, thank you!


	55. Panic

#55. Panic

Thanks to ili777, Sanoluvme, trish1573, Miss Moon Rose, angeljme, Loveinthebattlefield, smtwilight, broke3n ang3l and Secluded Sapphire for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N:****What else would send Mamoru into a Panic eh? Let me know through your review!**

Warnings: _DADS._

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>Slowly, Mamoru crept up against the window. He didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to see her before he went to bed even if they just met two hours ago.<p>

Carefully, he lifted the latch of the window. Mamoru suppressed a yawn as he slid his legs into the opening, crawling into the dark room. _I really have to make this quick though. _It must have been some sort of perverse retribution for rejecting so many girls before her to be feeling like this, Mamoru thought. He was behaving like a lovesick stalker who couldn't even be away from his girlfriend for more than a few hours at a go, even if he wasn't showing his affection publicly.

Maybe he _should._ Or maybe just consider having a week's worth of dates in the apartment instead?

The dim lights guided him to the bed with her tucked safely beneath the covers. As he moved, she turned and one of her hands hung limply over the edge of the bed. Mamoru crawled up against her bed and grasped at her hand dangling out

Why did her hand suddenly feel so _**big...and coarse..?**_

Wait, this wasn't her hand! Frightened, he threw the hand back against the bed and scooted to the side of the table.

"...Mamoru..." The figure against the table froze, eyes wide in shock.

The person under the blanket shifted and grunted. "_Nmmm..You are so dead when I see you."_

The intruder let out a soft shriek of shock and kneeled immediately as Mamoru realised the voice under the blankets was none other than Usagi's _**father**_! His words were jumbled in his head but nothing came out of his mouth. _Dear god_, if he didn't do something soon he would be dead in the next few seconds flat!

"YES SIR, I APOLOGISE SIR!"

"I'm so going to kill you..._**mmnnn."**_

Mamoru panicked and his eyes searched frantically for an escape route. He briefly considered the window again but it would have been too dangerous, putting him in the enemy's line of view. Rooted to the ground, his heart thumped wildly as he kept his head low. Sudden;y, footsteps could be heard.

"**MAMORU!**" The figure's shadow now loomed over the crouching figure with a dangerous smile. "Young man, it's 12am. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM?"

The lovesick man shot up and did a ninety degree bow and stayed in that position. Words choked and spluttered from Mamoru's mouth as he searched for a way to explain himself.

_**"I'M REALLY SORRY!"**_

Only after a period of silence did Mamoru dare to crack open his eyes. A slumped body on the floor was all that greeted him. Realization hit him as he considered the sequence of events. He must have had hit Usagi's father while standing up and knocked him out!

Heaving a sigh of relief, he made his escape out of Usagi's room quickly, praying his father would remember the events that transpired as a dream instead.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual bows to those who read and review, thank you!


	56. Red String of Destiny

#56. Red String of Destiny

Thanks to ili777, Secluded Sapphire, trish1573 and Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N:**** All of you must have thought I was dead. Well, for the most part, yes, I'm literally almost there. With the business, work and everything, it's taking every single ounce of my energy to put that strong front up. Enough about me, you can read about my rantings on tumblr.**

Warnings: Nil. Just kinda didn't want to do the usual red string of fate kind of story and this popped out.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>Usagi's fingers reached into the washing machine, picking up the last few pieces of laundry. A soft thud landed on the floor and she turned, noticing the single black sock that has escaped her mountain of clothes. Grumbling softly to herself, she left the room, intending to get that wretched sock later after she had hung up the rest to dry. Closing the door, she picked up and examined the sock that was left behind.<p>

"_A hole, eh?"_

…..

The keys turned in the lock and Mamoru slipped out of his shoes, sighing deeply. It had been a long day and it was his turn to do the laundry this week. Twisting his head till he heard that satisfying crack in his neck, he turned the knob to the laundry room, only to see his chore already done.

"Happy?"

His wife's voice sounded behind him and Mamoru smiled, turning to face her.

"Yea. Best wife award goes to you."

"Like you would ever tell anyone else that"

"Well, that depends on what treatment I'm getting, doesn't it? If it was in bed…."

Mamoru's laughing turned into yelps of pain as Usagi started stabbing his forearm with what she had – A needle.

"That's dangerous! Why are you even holding a needle?"

"I'm sewing the hole in your sock, dumb husband." The particular black sock was shoved into his face, with the bright red thread patching up the hole where it was before. "See?"

"…I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad or if I should even ask my next question?"

"You mean, why red?"

A slightly sheepish smile flew across his face.

"Because Mina told me that strings of destiny are always red. So wherever you go, we're always bound together by the red string!"

Mamoru turned sharply, unable to contain his excitement. _After two years, how can she still be this cute! _Taking a deep breath, he whirled around and swept her off her feet, making for the bedroom.

"You're not going to be able to sleep, and it's all your own fault."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Red threads to those who read and review, thank you!


	57. Confessions

#57. Confessions

Thanks to ili777, thesleeperstar, aynat dreams, secluded sapphire for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N:**** Merry Christmas everyone! I have been so tired with everything in my life and only apologies and more drabbles will help, eh?**

Warnings: Nil. Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>The wind played with the strands of golden silk dancing in front of his eyes. His head hurt and he was vaguely aware that he was still alive and lying on something soft.<p>

Mamoru drew a sharp breath and sat up straight, coughing violently. Beside him lay a figure clad in the ever familiar sailor scout uniform.

"…Sailor Moon!"

With trembling hands he pulled her towards his chest, hugging her tightly. The heart that never skipped a beat for anyone else was now jumping in fear.

"Wake up.." Mamoru pleaded, the limp body's weight hanging in his arms. "Wake up…I have so much I haven't told you." Fingers curled against the tight buns. "I don't care who you are anymore.. I just want you, Usako."

A weak cough rose from her lips and she managed a wry smile to the man suspiciously shedding tears.

"Kind of late but I'll acc- mmph."

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requ

* * *

><p>ests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!<p>

Give me some love! Virtual kissy kiss kiss to those who read and review, thank you!


	58. At the End of the Day

#58. At the End of the Day

Thanks to Senshi at Heart, Guest, Dancing Fingers, ili777 and trish1573 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N:**** Happy New Year! In case you didn't notice, today's a triple day! One for 100 themes, one for fluff and spice and a new story(basically just a place to dump the other stuff I write)! **

**Taking this the literal sense as in, after her day at school ends kinda theory.**

Warnings: Nil.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>Usagi flipper her hair behind her shoulders, taking a brisk walk towards the bus stop. Only a few more hours to the end of the day and she still didn't manage to see Mamoru – All day. Seriously, what was wrong with him!<p>

She had waited for their usual bump on the street before the arcade, and she was late again, no less, but he didn't turn up. He wasn't at the arcade after her school, nor at the park….he was just nowhere to be found.

…_..like I care so much about him. Hmnph._

The little angel on her right shoulder laughed. "That's because you are concerned about him." Usagi shook her head violently as she boarded the bus, causing other passengers to stare at her. "Hush! I don't like him! Not that way!"

"Then why are you on the bus that leads to his home and not yours?" The little angel snickered and Usagi briefly wondered if this was a devil in disguise. More like she was talking to herself, she reasoned.

Mamoru's apartment building came into view and she alighted, unsure of her next action. Should she go in and ring the doorbell or should she just wait outside until he came out to buy food? But what if he never came out? If she rang the bell, would he answer it, given that it was meatball head?

"…Ah."

Usagi let out a strangled eep, turning around to see the college student she had been looking for right behind her.

"What're you doing here? You don't live around here."

"ahh…."Usagi fumbled around for a feeble excuse. "I- I was looking for Luna!"

"The cat?" Mamoru's eyebrows were raised.

"…..No, I'm here to find you." She gave up, admitting the truth. Her eyes caught the bunch of flowers in his hand and a small pail with the necessary things to do a grave washing. "Are…you okay?"

"Yea…"Mamoru looked down at what he was carrying. "I'm going to see my parents." He had no idea why, but it just felt so natural to be honest with her. He managed a small smile. "Wanna come?"

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual hugs to those who read and review, thank you!


	59. Unrequited Love

# Love

Thanks to ili777, trish1573,dancingfingers, leslie wjack, halenahaloway, and hotgirlow for reviewing the previous chapter!

**A/N:**** Well, thanks to you guys for the prompt, you wanted a continuation, you got it! brain juices failing me actually.**

Warnings: Nil.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon

* * *

><p>The sandalwood incense sticks lit, leaving wispy trails of smoke. The pail of water and sponge sat by the gravestones, the fresh flowers now placed nicely in front of it.<p>

"….I didn't know my parents." Mamoru's voice broke the silence and Usagi watched him as he played mindlessly with the grass patch. "They died when I was six." Usagi kept silent, not knowing what else to say.

"We got into a car accident and I woke up in the hospital." Mamoru continued. "Couldn't remember a single thing before the accident and yet here I am, every year." He managed a small smile. "I'm sorry; I don't even know why I am telling you this. You must think of me so weird, huh?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Usagi waved her hands frantically. "It's…it's just a different side of you." She flashed a smile at him and turned her head to face the direction of the wind. "Just like we all have different sides to ourselves."

Mamoru's thoughts flickered to his alter ego as Tuxedo Mask. "Yea." He nodded, staring at her. "You have a different side to you too." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I would never have thought you would be mature enough to comfort me."

"Hey!" Usagi made an indignant sound, then smiled gently. "You laughed. It sounds nice."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Silence settled between the both of them and Usagi caught herself staring at the back of his head.

_Give it up, just admit you love him!_ The angel popped up again but by now, Usagi was pretty sure this was the devil in disguise._ How would you know if it's love, white idiot! You've never been in love! _The scantily clad devil picked at her nails as the snide remarks flew out of her mouth.

Usagi let out a huge irritated breath and shook both figments of her imagination off. She knew she liked him enough to be worried….and he didn't like her back.

"You alright?" Mamoru's concerned face came into her view.

"Y-yea! _Totally_!"

….At the very least, friends, she supposed. Even if he didn't like her back.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual kissy kiss to those who read and review, thank you!


End file.
